


Fate Can Suck It

by MadameBaggio



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is Arthur, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Underage Prostitution, i think, not everyone is happy with their soulmates, this looks depressing but it will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agatha didn't have an easy life: ran away from home at 15, became a prostitute, met her soulmate at 17...</p><p>Harry Hart was everything she had dreamed as little girl, but life destroyed that little girl. She had no use for him and she knew he would never want her, so she left.</p><p>10 years later she works for an agency that loves trouble and Harry is back.</p><p>Fate is such a pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Now (before I can run)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810748) by [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy). 



> This is my Christmas present (or not... hahaha) to all of you. Two brand new fanfictions (there's also "Eeny Meeny Miny Mo").
> 
> I know that reading the tags it may sound a bit depressing -and it might be -but please, give it a chance.
> 
> Life is hard and we all know it, but Agatha had it bad. Nothing explicit will appear, there will only be mentions of the abuse, the drugs and the prostitution. I'll put more warnings in case they are necessary.
> 
> I was reading "Kiss me now (Before I can run)" when this idea struck me. So the beginning is a bit similar because it was totally inspired by Persephoneggsy's amazing work. I hope it's not too similar, because I had no intention of copying someone else's work. 
> 
> So... Let's see ow it goes.

Nikki was not a complaining person. Well, teenager, to be more honest. She’d had her rebel phase, thinking that she was smarter than everyone else around her and that her parents were stupid tyrants.

 

Running away with her good-for-nothing boyfriend of the time seemed like a great idea. She had been a very stupid 15-year-old.

 

Nikki was now 17 and the street had made her cold and cynical. Most days, she felt like she was 90. That’s what being a teenager prostitute did to you. She should not have been surprised.

 

Good-for-nothing boyfriend left her alone in the middle of London with no money, a fondness for LSD and too scared – and ashamed – to call her parents.

 

Nikki had always been too pretty and looked older than she actually was. The street was cruel to stupid young girls and turning tricks had been the only answer for her, even if it ate at her faster than the drugs. She was way too skinny now, but at least she was alive and had a roof over her head.

 

She had been lucky, honestly. Some of the girls had felt sorry for the lost 15-year-old and took her in. She had cried on her first night, until Foxy – one of the older girls – slapped her and told her to grow up and deal with it.

 

Six months after that, Nikki didn’t give a shit anymore. She felt dead inside and was just waiting for her body to catch up on that.

 

She wished now that she could look into the eyes of her 15-year-old self and tell her she was a stupid little bitch. She wished for a lot of things.

 

Right now, she wished she had a jacket.

 

The asshole of the night had put her in a car and drove her to some fancy neighborhood, then stopped in front of a house and demanded a blow job. Apparently it was his ex-wife’s house. Everybody had weird kinks and ideas; she could not care less about his.

 

What she _did care_ a lot about was the fact that the bloody bastard refused to pay her for it, then slapped her – hard – in the face, before throwing her out of the car. So now she was in the middle of a posh neighborhood with no idea how to get back home.

 

It was after one, so there was no living soul on the street and even if there was, she could hardly see one of those blokes wanting to help a hooker. She would be lucky if she didn’t get into even more trouble.

 

Nikki hugged herself, hoping for a bit more of warmth. She had split lip, her shoulder hurt from where the arsehole had pushed her against the door, before he managed to open it and throw her out of the car. That lovely action left her with skinned hands and knees. The worst part was that she ripped her damn stockings, and they were bloody new!

 

She sighed and saw her breath in the air. Well, great. Just fucking peachy. She would freeze to death out here. Although… If she thought about the headlines of the next day (“Young hooker found frozen in a respectable neighborhood!”) she could even smile a bit.

 

She had to get fun from the very few places where she could.

 

She turned into another street – they all looked the same – and saw a man walking in her direction. He was wearing an honest-to-God suit at this time of night and carrying an umbrella on his arm. He looked like a fucking lord coming down the street.

 

When he saw her, he stopped for a second to access her – there was no other word for it – before coming in her direction.

 

“Are you alright, miss?” He asked, a small frown on his too pretty face.

 

He was older, she could see it now. His hair was perfectly styled, his glasses probably were of some fancy brand and his accent was as posh as it got. But he called her “miss” and Nikki had to laugh at that.

 

“Miss, darling?” She huffed in a laugh. “Need stronger glasses?”

 

He arched a brow. “Are you lost?” He insisted.

 

“That obvious, huh?” She scoffed. “Just need some directions.”

 

“You’re hurt.”

 

“Very observant of you.” She rolled her eyes. “Look, darling, either you point me to a direction or…” She looked him up and down. “Ask me the price.”

 

His lips thinned in obvious reprove. Then it was like he had thought of something. “Alright. What is your price?” He asked politely, like he was asking her what time it was.

 

Well, she was not expecting that. At all. But she did not trust this guy for a second. He was way too good looking and proper to want a hooker like her. If he wanted one, he could get way better, but she could play the game.

 

“Depends on what you want, sugar.” She put her hand on her hip and cocked it.

 

“I want you to come home with me so I can take a look at your bruises, then ask a taxi to take you home.” He said with a simplicity that left Nikki feeling actually shocked.

 

“You wanna play doctor?” She asked flatly.

 

This time he rolled his eyes. “Yes.” It was amazing how much sarcasm a person could inflict on one single word. “So?”

 

“Why not?” She shrugged. What was the worst he could do to her? Kill her?

 

She walked a bit behind him, but they didn’t have a long way to go before he walked into a street that had a very charming house. It figured.

 

He opened the door and made a gesture for her to walk in first. She chuckled again at that, being treated as a lady by one of those guys.

 

He told her to sit on the couch and went to get something. Nikki started regretting a bit not having a knife hidden in her boots like some of the girls did. Maybe she had been a bit too harsh.

 

She was considering getting up and leaving when the man came back, carrying a small first aid kit.

 

“Let me see this lip.” He said, sitting by her.

 

“You can’t possibly be serious.” She was looking at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop, because there was no way this man was this nice for absolutely no reason. “I’m not letting you fuck me for free, just cuz you’re being nice.” She warned him deadly serious.

 

The man looked at her like she had just said the stupidest thing ever. He had this curious look about him, a cross between outrage –at what she said -and disappointment –that she really thought that.

 

“This is not why I helped you.” He said firmly.

 

“Why was that again, sugar?”

 

“I do have a name.” He told her with exaggerated patience.

 

“OK. Do you want me to ask you what it is?” She made a face of such extreme innocence, that she knew he would see right through it. “I can even pretend to care about the answer.”

 

The man sighed – once more – and fixed his eyes on her. “Why so hard on the world?” He asked gently. “Why such tall walls?”

 

“Why the fuck do you care?” She snapped. “I’m a junkie and a whore, you don’t even know me. Why do you care?” She demanded of him. Yes, she was pushing, because she wasn’t exactly a junkie, but she wanted to make him cringe.

 

She was so pissed at him! Angry that he dared to make her care, that he scared and pressured her. Mad that he made her feel anything at all.

 

“Because we already live too harsh lives to be unkind to other people for no reason.” He replied honestly, his eyes looking at her like he could actually see her, the real her, not just this empty shell. “Because someone – anyone – ought to care about another human life.”

 

Oh Lord, this man couldn’t possibly be serious. How could anyone believe in something so cliché and naïve? How could a man at his age – she was guessing late 30’s to early 40’s – even think that the world was anything but a terrible place?

 

“You’re delusional.” She informed him, her voice shaking a bit.

 

“Maybe a little bit.” He had this grin on his face. “I’m also Harry Hart. Nice to meet you.”

 

He offered her his hand, but Nikki was not seeing it. The name kept playing over and over in her head.

 

“Harry Galahad Hart?” She asked, her voice now really trembling.

 

His face became shocked, then suspicious in a second. His eyes fell to her chest, not to ogle, but she knew what he was looking for.

 

Nikki had been born with the name “Harry Galahad Hart” on her chest, right over her heart, in the curve of her breast, the name of her soulmate, the one person in the world that was meant for her. She spent years trying to figure out who that person was, imagining thousand ways in which they could meet.

 

Then good-for-nothing- boyfriend came along and reminded her that Harry had her name too and was probably older – since she was already born with his name – and he had not come looking for her. Harry might not want her.

 

Maybe, if she hadn’t been in such a bad place back then, she wouldn't have listened to him so easily, but she was desperate to leave, so she pretended she didn’t care about Harry Hart anymore.

 

Nowadays, she just knew she had nothing to offer and with her luck Harry would either be a drug dealer or a pimp.

 

She never thought, in a million years, that she would really meet him, or that he would be so… This.

 

Harry was frowning now, because there was nothing on her chest. Clients didn’t appreciate seeing soulmates names on their hookers – maybe it reminded them that they were likely cheating – so most girls covered theirs.

 

Nikki licked her index finger and passed over her chest, revealing some of the letters, enough to read “Galah”.

 

“So…” He cleared his throat. “You are Aga…”

 

“I go by Nikki, it’s more whorish.” She had no illusions that this man would want her, so she might as well destroy this now.

 

“God, you’re 17!” He seemed beyond shocked now. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then his eyes started going from one direction to another, never looking at her.

 

“I’m also not interested.” She declared getting up; she had to leave this place. This was all she could never have, not now, not ever. Harry might even be a decent man, but he would never be able to handle this.

 

Even if he thought he was, one day they would fight and what would he say to her? She could hear him calling her a whore already.

 

“Look.” He got up too, “It’s not that you…”

 

“Spare me.” She threw her hair back, the picture of nonchalant. “Let’s not make this harder than it has to be.”

 

“Nikki, my life is complicated…” He tried again, but she had enough.

 

“I don’t care.” She told him with finality. “Because I know where this is heading and I lived 17 years of my life without you in it. I can sure as fuck live the rest of it.”

 

She walked to the door. “Let me call you a cab.” He asked politely, but also nervous.

 

“I can walk, darling.” She called over her shoulder before stepping once again into the cold night.

 

She started walking fast, but Nikki only realized she was crying when the first drop hit her arm. Yes, it still hurt, even knowing she could not have it. It would get better, then again, it was not like it could get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... I was not expecting kudos and comments so soon, but I~m really grateful for the chance.
> 
> I hope you keep enjoying this story.
> 
> I'm sorry for the mistakes you might find in this, but I don't have a beta anymore. Actually I'm looking for one if anyone knows someone...
> 
> Nikki is back.

_Ten years later…_

Harry closed his shirt hiding once again the name over his heart. It’s been a bit over a decade since the first – and last – time he had seen her, but every time he saw her name it hurt all over again.

 

He had handled the situation terribly, he knew that. He had known it the moment she left his house, because “Nikki” was playing tough, but she was just a girl in bad situation, a girl who had just been rejected by her soulmate.

 

Harry had been in the Kingsman for a few years when one night a name just appeared on his chest. He could remember very well the burning sensation that woke him up and then the beautiful round letter spelling the name of the one person meant to him.

 

Harry’s first reaction had been joy of knowing that he was not left alone, that the universe had just taken a bit longer to find this person for him. Then he finally realized what it meant: this girl had just been born, she would be way too young for him (27 years too young, to be precise).

 

That was the moment when he realized the only thing that really mattered: he could not have her. Ever. He had given up on this when he joined the Kingsman. They had a rule about soulmates: either they were part of the agency or they could never be. All of the other agents that were married had perfect chosen wives –the kind that would never question what they did –and the only two agents that had soulmates were actually mated to each other. Dagonet and Gareth were the real lucky ones.

 

A soulmate could never be kept on the dark, a soulmate was supposed to care about you, it would be impossible to just brush off the bruises and broken bones, the long days away.

 

Harry had decided to be very careful, to spare his soulmate of the heartache. He never introduced himself first, always waited to know the name of the people talking to him, even older couples, because this girl whose name he carried could be a daughter or a niece.

 

He never looked for her and, unlike most people, he never registered his name in the worldwide database where people registered theirs to help in the search for their soulmates.

 

He kept his guard up at all times. He dropped it just once: the day he met her, Agatha Nicole Barton. Harry could admit now that it had been prejudice that made him careless, the girl was a hooker, she could not possibly be his soulmate.

 

The joke was on him. He never felt like more of an excuse of a human being like that day. The way he treated her was appalling, to say the least.

 

That day, on the street, he saw a girl that had had a cruel life, someone lost, someone too young to be looking so empty. He had felt sorry for her.

 

Harry saw many terrible things on his line of work: endless cruelty, unnecessary violence, people stabbing each other’s backs. He tried to be different when he wasn’t in the field. Arthur used to make fun of him, asking if he was playing “good Christian” to make sure he had a spot in Heaven.

 

It had nothing to do with that. It was a bit of a selfish reason, though. Harry wanted to prove to himself that he was not a bad person. That shooting people and blowing stuff up didn’t make him a maniac. So he did good things to normal people: helped old ladies to carry their groceries, gave money to the church, food to the homeless…

 

Sometimes he wasn’t sure what he expected to get out of this, besides feeling good about himself. At least he felt better.

 

It had to mean something, right?

 

So that day, he decided to help the girl on his street because she needed it. He never expected it to go so badly and to change everything.

 

“Are you ready, Arthur?” Roxy asked knocking gently on his door.

 

“Come in, Lancelot.” He said, finishing with his bow tie.

 

Roxy entered the bathroom, looking absolutely amazing in a golden dress. They were at a charity ball and she was posing as his newest trophy wife.

 

Harry was finally getting used to being Arthur and farther from the action, but for this night they actually needed an alias that used to be Harry’s. So he was back in the field and Roxy was there to hold his hand through it.

 

Yes, he was a bit bitter. He felt like Merlin was babying him, which was completely unnecessary.

 

And yeah, right, maybe it was because he had almost died and his friend cared about him a whole lot, but it was quickly wearing his patience thin.

 

He offered his arm to Roxy and they went to the hotel lobby, from where they walked to the ballroom. The hotel was in full party mode, with rich people walking around with their shining jewelry and fake laughter. Only the crème de le crop was present.

 

Harry was looking around for their target when he saw him talking to a blonde bombshell. The cut in the back of her dress was dangerously low, which Joseph –their target –was taking advantage of to touch her skin. Whoever she was she obviously had him wrapped around her finger.

 

That got Harry alert. Joseph was not an attractive, charming or overly rich person. That woman could be in the arm of any other man, but she chose to be with their target and Harry did not believe in coincidences.

 

“Merlin, there’s someone already engaging our target.” Harry informed the other man.

 

 _“I can see her back, but I’ll need a bit more than that for identification_.” The other man replied, a bit dryly. He must’ve been in one of his moods.

 

“What are we going to do?” Roxy asked.

 

“We’re going to go to the bar so you can grab a drink and flirt with whoever is closest, while I let my wandering eye look for another attractive young lady.” Harry informed her smoothly.

 

“Sounds like a great plan.” She agreed trying to contain a grin.

 

They walked around the ballroom until they stopped by the bar. Roxy leaned against it and started flirting with the bartender. Harry, the picture of a relapse husband, looked around casually, checked out two women, before his eyes found the blonde.

 

Harry felt like the air was completely knocked out of his chest. This was impossible, it could not be…

 

But the blonde saw him just seconds later. Her blues eyes became round with recognition and she excused herself quickly from Joseph and started leaving.

 

Harry didn’t even hear Merlin’s voice on his ear, or feel Roxy’s hand pulling him. He disconnected from everything and went after her.

 

After his soulmate.

 

XxX

 

“Fuck!” Agatha cursed passionately.  


_“What?”_ Monique’s voice demanded on her ear.  


“He's here.” She hissed.  


_“Who's here?”_ Maya asked curious.  


“My fucking soulmate!” This was unbelievable. What the hell was he doing here? “He must remember my face! Worse! He...”  


_“Knows your name.”_ Monique completed dryly. _“Maya, rescue her. Pippa, you finish this.”_ __  
  


_“On it, boss.”_ The two other women answered promptly.

 

Agatha was almost in the ladies’ room, almost out of view, when Harry Fucking Hart came out of fucking nowhere and put himself right into her path.  


“Nikki.” He said her name so softly she thought she had just imagined it.

 

Agatha hadn’t thought she’d ever see him again. She had hoped never to. Even after she changed her life and she wanted to rub on his face that she was not a little whore anymore, she kept away, because one night of Harry Hart on her life had been more than enough.

 

But here he was, looking at her and she had to build her walls back very fast.  


“I don't go by that anymore.” She said flippantly, cocking her hip.  


“You've changed your life.” It was an observation, but there was something there as well. Approval? Surprise? Pride?

 

Agatha couldn’t care less about how he felt. “I have.” She knew it was more than obvious. Her skin had a healthy color, she had no more black under her eyes, her dress was worth a whole lot.

 

She saw Harry taking all of this in. She also saw his eyes drop to her chest, not in a leer, but seeing the name on it.

 

Makeup companies made millions every year with concealer for soulmarks. Different people had different motives from hiding theirs, but it was a product in high demand, especially because nothing else short of taking off your skin could erase it. Companies tried for years with laser, skin grafting and nothing had worked.

 

Nowadays, Agatha always had hers covered, but sometimes –like tonight –she would write a very vague and common name on top of it, just to mix with the crowd.

 

That was what caught Harry’s attention.

 

He looked back at her. “You're...”  


“Mine.” Agatha almost sagged in relief when she felt Maya’s hand settling on her hip in a very possessive grasp. “And I don't share.”

 

Harry’s eyes turned to Maya and he straightened his eyes. Agatha could see a young girl coming up behind him, looking from her to Harry and back again.

 

 _“I’ve got it.”_ Pippa informed them by the comms.  


“I've got to go, Harry.” Agatha said suddenly, leaning more against Maya. “Lovely seeing you, as always.” She kept saying while Maya started steering her away.  


“Aga...”  


“Don't use that name!” Agatha hissed, turning back to Harry immediately. “I don’t want you using my name. I haven’t seen you in ten years, let’s keep it this way.”

 

“Harry?” The other girl was calling worried.

 

Maya pulled Agatha one more time and this time she went and Harry said nothing else.

 

“I want something strong to drink.” Agatha said as soon as they stepped outside.

 

“I have absinthe and a death wish, you’re welcome to join me.” Maya shrugged.

 

“Actually, your drama is exactly what I need today.” Agatha decided. “I’ll take you up on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I made some glaring mistake, please, I'm terrible with prepositions.
> 
> Next chapter:  
> “Merlin, please.” Harry was firm. “I need to see her.”
> 
> “And do what, Harry?” Merlin demanded. “You know as well as I do that…”
> 
> “I just need to know she is okay.” 
> 
>  
> 
> Next week we have "Eeny Meeny Miny Mo".
> 
> BTW... I have a board on Pinterest with images connected to this work.  
> If you're curious...  
> [Here it is](https://br.pinterest.com/isadorabaggio12/visual-guide-to-the-fate-can-suck-it/)
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go again.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, guys!
> 
> Once again I'm really sorry for any mistakes. I don't have anyone beta-reading this for me. I know I'm terrible with commas and prepositions, so... If you see anything let me know. I'm trying to get better at this, but it's not that easy... hahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Can any of you lovely ladies explain to me what happened tonight?”

 

Nikki – or Agatha, as she was known these days – always wondered how Monique could be fucking pissed at something and still look like she belonged in the Royal family.

 

“Can we drink first?” Maya – who really had a death wish and no regard for authority – asked.

 

“No, you can’t.” Monique said dryly. “Nobody will do anything until someone explains to me.”

 

“There’s nothing to explain.” Agatha fumed. “My arsehole of a soulmate crawled out of hell to remind me of all the things I wish to forget.”

 

“There’s just one teeny-tiny problem, dearest.” Monique said calmly. “Your soulmate is a Kingsman.”

 

“The secret agency?” Maya arched a brow.

 

“The one and only.” Monique informed her, before going to the wet bar and grabbing a glass. “Do you want?”

 

“Make it a double for me.” Pippa called as soon as she entered the room. “What did I miss?”

 

“A very serious situation.” Monique informed, filling four glasses.

 

“Now, Monique, don’t be so dramatic.” Bridget spoke arriving in the room as well. “I think it’s time we had the talk with the girls.”

 

As soon as they heard Bridget’s voice, the three younger women stood straighter. It might have been 2 in the morning, but their official boss was perfectly dressed, with her short white hair perfectly styled.

 

This had been one of the first lessons Agatha had learned from Monique when she had taken her out of the street: it doesn’t matter how we feel inside, on the outside we have to look perfect, because that will be our armor.

 

Bridget might have been 70 – she always said that only fools hid their ages – but she dressed like a movie star, not like a grandma. There was a reason she was the boss, why she had survived in their line of work for so long. Agatha owed a whole lot to Bridget and she could never forget that.

 

“You’re a couple of years too late for the talk, Bridget.” Maya sassed.

 

Monique threw a glare at the woman, who finally quieted.

 

“What talk?” Agatha wanted to know.

 

“When you came to us… Well, when any of you come to us, we choose not to ask about your soulmarks and don’t mention it.” Bridget started, accepting the glass Monique passed her. “But now, seeing what happened tonight, we may have to talk about them.”

 

Oh, this was no good. The best thing about this merry band was the whole “we couldn’t care less about your soulmark” policy. Agatha didn’t want that changed, most of all because of her.

 

“Agatha.” Bridget’s eyes on her were very serious. “What is the name on your soulmark?”

 

Agatha pressed her lips together, but didn’t answer.

 

“It’s Hart.” Monique replied in her place. “Harry Hart.”

 

Agatha tried not to react when she heard the name, but she knew she flinched. Fuck Monique!

 

“Are you sure?” Bridget asked, though she looked more intrigued than worried.

 

“I saw him when Agatha talked to him.” Monique confirmed. “I remember his face.”

 

“Did your mark change recently?” Bridget asked Agatha, now really curious.

 

“How do you know that?” Agatha asked before she could stop herself.

 

“Did it use to be Harry Galahad Hart?” Bridget insisted instead of answering her.

 

Agatha just nodded.

 

“What does it say now?” Monique asked.

 

“Harry Arthur Hart.” Agatha finally answered.

 

“Interesting…” Bridget hummed.

 

“What is going on here?” Pippa demanded. “What are you all talking about?”

 

Maya had become awfully quiet, which was strange on its own.

 

“You all know – of course – that we have no alliance to any agency, we work as freelancers.” Bridget started explaining. It always shocked Agatha how much Monique respected the older woman; she normally was a control freak and liked to do everything herself, but when Bridget talked she shut up and listened.

 

“But I make my business to know who we work for and we do work with the Kingsman sometimes.” Bridget continued. “They don’t know who we are, but we know exactly who they are.”

 

“So, what you’re saying is that Agatha’s soulmate is some super-secret spy.” Pippa checked.

 

Pippa was the youngest of them and also the newest one; she also had a lot of anger holed up inside. The redhead kept mostly to herself and in a normal day, they hardly heard her voice.

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying.” Bridget confirmed. “Now I’m worried that he will figure out who you are.”

 

“Are you going to dismiss me?” Agatha tried to be nonchalant, but, fuck this! She had finally found some kind of peace here, Harry Hart couldn’t destroy this too!

 

“No, Agatha, we aren’t dismissing you.” Bridget affirmed seriously. “We’re a family here and you’re part of it now. But we will need to deal with the whole Kingsman situation.”

 

“I’ll do it.” Monique suddenly said.

 

“Are you sure?” Bridget asked. “Because you have as much to worry about as she does.”

 

The younger women looked shocked to Monique. “You, too?” Maya asked, not even trying to hide her shock.

 

“Yes, Maya, me too.” Monique was curt.

 

“It’s okay, Monique.” Agatha spoke firmly. “This is my mess and my idiotic soulmate. I’ll fix this.”

 

“Very proactive of you, darling…” Maya drawled sarcastically. “But how do you intend to do that?”

 

“He is a secret agent, isn’t he?” Agatha arched a brow. “Let him find me. I know he is looking.”

 

XxX

 

“Well, this is actually a big problem.” Merlin announced to the room.

 

Eggsy and Roxy exchanged looks, because Harry’s face was scaring them. He was never this quiet, this closed off. He had barely answered Merlin’s questions.

 

“Why?” Harry demanded.

 

Roxy winced at his tone. Everyone knew that Merlin was a very easygoing person, but he demanded respect and Harry was acting like a brat right now. The glare the technician sent their boss’ way was warning enough.

 

“Do you need to step back, Harry?” Merlin asked serious.

 

“No.” Harry took a deep breath. “I am truly sorry, but I need… I need to know.”

 

Merlin sighed and turned to Eggsy and Roxy. “I’m sure you both know about our policy on soulmates.” He started saying.

 

Yes, they did. It was on the pamphlets they had to read before the training and in the contract they signed when they became agents. Roxy had no problem with that, her soulmate was dead. Eggsy had even less problems, because his parents were soulmates and look where that got them.

 

“It applies to all of us.” Merlin indicated unnecessarily. “And Harry found his a few years back.”

 

“Ten.” Harry supplied.

 

“Whatever.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “He found her and she left. Apparently he just found her again tonight, but there is a problem.”

 

“That problem being?” Roxy asked.

 

“She is a Rose.” Merlin finally said.

 

“That’s impossible.” Harry contested immediately. “When I saw her she was…” He clamped his mouth shut.

 

“Might as well say it, Harry.” Merlin sighed. He didn’t mean to be cruel, because Harry was his best friend and one of the select few he trusted with his life. But the truth was that Harry never really got over what happened the night he met the girl who called herself Nikki, it had eaten at his friend for years.

 

“She was a seventeen year old prostitute.” Harry said through clenched teeth. “Happy?”

 

“She was younger than you were when you started training.” Merlin ignored the jab. “We know for a fact that there are agencies that hire even younger than that.”

 

“Wait a fucking second!” Eggsy interrupted. “What the fuck is a Rose?”

 

“It’s what we call them, because they don’t have a specific name.” Merlin looked at the two younger agents. “There’s a group of women – we don’t know for sure how many are there – that work as ‘service providers’. They sell information, recover items and, rumor has it, even rescue people.”

 

“So they do our work?” Roxy arched a brow.

 

“Not really.” Harry cut in. “They do it for the money and most of the time they are working for governments, when they can’t get somewhere for whatever reason. For example, if the CIA wants to recover a file in Russia, they send one of them, so that they don’t risk their own agents and can deny involvement in case something goes south.”

 

“Why do we work with them?” Roxy asked confused.

 

“Mostly for the same reasons most agencies do. They do the dirty work.” Merlin explained. “They do it clean, hardly ever leave casualties… It’s beneficial. And, until recently, we were a male only agency. It might sound sexist, but women tend to blend in easier and raise way less suspicion when travelling alone or in group.”

 

“If you don’t know who they are, how do you know she is one of them?” Eggsy asked.

 

“She was talking to our target, which was suspicious and she was hiding Harry’s name under a fake one.” Merlin explained. “If she was heartbroken over what happened she could just hide it, there was no need to use a fake one. After you left something was stolen. Not what we were there for, but a seven million dollar necklace. It seemed like too much of a coincidence, so I started a search for her face in airports databases. In the last five years she has been in countries where the Roses acted in the exact dates. She disappeared a bit after turning 18, there are no records of her going to college, getting a job or anything else, but there she is, looking like a lady.”

 

“So… What now?” Eggsy asked worried.

 

“Do you know where I can find her?” Harry asked.

 

“Harry…”

 

“Merlin, please.” Harry was firm. “I need to see her.”

 

“And do what, Harry?” Merlin demanded. “You know as well as I do that…”

 

“I just need to know she is okay.” Harry explained. “I need to say I’m sorry. I’m not going there to beg her to be my better half, Merlin.”

 

“I still know some people in the street.” Eggsy offered. “Maybe one of them know where to find her.”

 

“There’s absolutely no need for that.” Merlin said dryly. “Miss Barton lives in a flat on Chelsea.”

 

Roxy arched a brow. “That is a fancy neighborhood.”

 

“Someone came a long way from being a hooker.” Eggsy commented distracted, only to cringe when Harry glared at him. “Sorry.”

 

“Harry, you shouldn’t go.” Roxy opined.

 

“I know.” Harry sighed. “But I’m going to anyway.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter...  
> “They called again.” The woman said seriously. “This time they didn’t even bother to pretend they aren’t threatening us.”
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it! Now you've been introduced to our girls. Trouble is coming!
> 
> Also, just reminding you that I have a board on Pinterest dedicated to this:  
> [Here](https://br.pinterest.com/isadorabaggio12/visual-guide-to-the-fate-can-suck-it/)
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get explosive. Literally.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it. This work is a bit different for me, so I'm happy that it's going well.
> 
> Let's see how Harry and Agatha's conversation goes down.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Bridget?”

 

The woman didn’t bother to turn her chair around. She just stayed exactly where she was; sitting and looking at the amazing view her office provided her. “Yes, Monique?”

 

“They called again.” The woman said seriously. “This time they didn’t even bother to pretend they aren’t threatening us.”

 

“I will not work with them.” Bridget spoke firmly, before taking a sip of her drink.

 

“I’m not saying we should.” Monique indicated. “I’m just saying that this denial is very likely to result in problems.”

 

“I know.” Bridget finally turned to the younger woman. “This is why you all have to disappear for a while.”

 

Monique’s eyes became round in shock. In all the time she had worked with Bridget this kind of situation happened only once, many years ago. They considered themselves a family, because they had nobody else in the world to care for them. It was hard for them to just cut ties and run like this.

 

“The girls won’t enjoy this.” Monique predicted.

 

“Trust me, dearest, I don’t enjoy this.” Bridget sighed. “Especially now that Agatha’s soulmate reappeared, but it’ll be safer this way.”

 

Monique took a deep breath. On their line of work sometimes you had to cut and run, this was one of those moments and there was no shame on that. The important was living to work another day. “When should I tell the girls they need to leave?”

 

“Tomorrow.” Bridget decided draining her glass. “Agatha is convinced her soulmate will find her today. Let her clean her soul of that and then go.”

 

“Why does this have to be so complicated?” Monique wondered, mostly to herself.

 

Bridget knew she wasn’t talking the work. This was one of the reasons they were chosen for this work. Yes, a lot had to do with the fact they were beautiful women –they tended to be underestimated at the same time it gave them a lot of access –but the main reason was because they were women that had no desired to find their soulmates for whatever reason.

 

Bridget had found hers, a long time ago, when she was still a green girl. He would visit her in her parents’ house every weekend. She kept dreaming about the day he would come and take her away so they could marry. It took her four years to find out he was already married with a perfect wife, with whom he had kids and a perfect life. Bridget left the small town and never looked back.

 

That was what happened to most of them, they had met their soulmates and not wanted them, or not even that. She knew the name that was written on Monique’s chest and she knew the reason the woman chose not to act on it. She knew about Pippa’s soulmate and that Maya’s reason for not wanting hers had to do with her parents.

 

Most people in the world considered the soulmarks a sign that God loved them, something to give people hope and love.

 

They all knew the truth: soulmarks were curses.

 

XxX

 

When Harry arrived at the luxurious building where Agatha supposedly lived, he wondered once again how that happened.

 

He knew he was being judgmental, but he couldn’t stop himself. Chelsea was one of the most expensive neighborhoods in London and this place wasn’t cheap either. The last time he saw Nikki –Agatha – she was a teenager with a lot of problems. How did she get out of the streets and –more important –how the fuck she became a Rose?

 

Yes, Merlin had pointed out that Harry was recruited at a young age as well, but that was because he was in the army. Did this mean that the Roses walked streets looking for girls?

 

He tried to remember all that he knew about them, but it was very little. There was one single number to call if you needed a service done. It went to an auto reply machine that told the callers they had reached the central of a mall and offered option for whatever store you wanted to shop at; in their case it was always number 5, to talk one a “flower shop”, where they would order a dozen of roses –the reason they called them roses.

 

It was actually a very curious process. Order the roses, give their “credit card number”, instructions for deliver and wait. In 24 hours they would receive a call back asking for details on the op. The call was untraceable, the voice was feminine and the conversation was minimal. The Roses chose the jobs they would accept and they were not shy about saying ‘no’. Merlin had a theory that they knew exactly who their clients were, but didn’t know how.

 

There was a man in uniform at the door of the building looking at Harry, probably trying to figure out if he was worthy of entering or not.

 

“Excuse me.” Harry cleared his throat. “My name is Harry Hart and I’m…”

 

The other man smiled immediately. “Yes, Miss Barton said you might come.” Obviously realizing that Harry was worth his time, the man was helpful and opened the door for him. “She lives in 14th floor, sir.”

 

Harry arched a brow, but walked to the lift and pressed the number 14. He had been so surprised to hear that Agatha was waiting for him that he forgot to ask which apartment. The answer came when the elevator opened in a vestibule that had only one door, which was open.

 

“Agatha?” He called stepping in.

 

“I told you not to call me that.” Her voice came from his right. Harry turned and saw her by the wet bar preparing a drink. “Can I offer you anything?” Her voice was polite, but distant.

 

“No, thanks.” He cleared his throat. “What should I call you then?”

 

She had lost the remaining signs of being a young girl, she was all woman now. Her platinum blonde hair had perfect coloring, the kind that cost a lot of money, her blues eyes shone brighter, clearer than he remembered.

 

“Nikki, for old time’s sake.” She said dryly, before sipping from whatever she had mixed and stepping out from behind the bar.

 

“You’ve really changed a lot.” He observed.

 

“Not that much.” She shrugged. “I’m still selling my body, I just get better money now.”

 

Harry sighed. Yes, she still had the same walls as before. In truth they looked thicker, higher, even more impenetrable. “Are you really a Rose?”

 

“That’s what you call us, hm?” She sat on an armchair and crossed her legs.

 

“How did this happen?” He asked, because there was some story behind this and he was curious.

 

“Someone found me on the street, just like you did.” She replied. “You shouldn’t be so shocked, since you’re a secret agent and all.” She arched a brow at him

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” He denied easily, without a fuss. He was used to this by now.

 

“Ah dear Galahad…” She rolled her eyes. “Or should I say, Arthur? Did you get promoted?”

 

Harry’s eyes rounded in their shock. “How do you…”

 

“The mark changed.” She explained. “It hurt like a bitch. I didn’t even know it was possible.”

 

“I didn’t know that either.” Harry spoke softly.

 

They stayed silent for a second, before she huffed. “Just get it out.”

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

“Just say what you came to say, so you can go.” She demanded.

 

“What is it that you think I came to say?” He inquired.

 

“I have no idea and I couldn’t care less, but if it’s what it takes for you to get out of my life again, out with it.” She spoke frustrated.

 

“Nikki, I didn’t come here only to say something to you.”

 

“Oh great.” She drained her glass and stood up. “Look, I didn’t let you find me…”

 

“Let me?” Harry repeated primly.

 

“…to become friends or some shit like that.” Agatha finished angrily. “It’s just so you can say whatever the fuck you think you have to say to me and I can forget you ever existed.”

 

Harry pressed his lips into a thin line. “Is that what you really want?”

 

Agatha opened her mouth to reply –and it burned her that her mind was hesitating with the answer –when the blast happened.

 

It wasn’t in her apartment, she saw it through the ceiling to floor glass windows.

 

The orange flames seemed to be licking up the building, while the blast made the frames shake. If her building was closer to the source it might have broken the glasses in her windows.

 

As it was she could only look shocked, just like Harry was shocked.

 

It was like the world had turned to slow motion and maybe that was why it took her so long to realize. “Bridget…” The name fell from her lips and then it was like her brain finally caught up: that was the building where their offices were! “Oh lord.”

 

She pushed past Harry and ran to the back of the apartment, with Harry right after her, calling her name and asking what was going on. She took the emergency stars, three steps at a time, until she finally stepped on the street.

 

The night air was chilly and she was still wearing nothing but yoga pants and a tank top, but she took off running again, with Harry still following.

 

She ran down four blocks, before turning a corner and finally arriving on the street of the building in flames. There were already many people there, looking at it in horror and fascination, mobiles pointed at the fire. There were very few people coming out of it.

 

“Nikki, what place is this?” Harry asked, standing by her side.

 

Agatha shook her head and dove in the crowd, pushing her way through them until she managed to enter the building. Harry was cursing a blue streak behind her, but just wouldn’t stop chasing her.

 

There was a couple leaving through the emergency stairs and Agatha  pushed past them before the door could close. Harry tried to hold her arm, but she drove her elbow on his stomach and kept running up.

 

She could not feel her legs or the burning in her lungs. She couldn’t even hear the beating of her heart or the sound of her steps on the stairs. She could only smell the smoke and think of Monique and Bridget, who were always at the office.

 

She was two floors below theirs when she saw the two bodies. One was of a man she had never seen before, the other was… “Monique!” Agatha ran to the woman, whose face was bloody, but was still breathing.

 

Harry was checking the fallen man. “He’s dead. Do you know him?”

 

“No. Monique needs help! Bridget…”

 

“Too late.” Monique replied weakly.

 

“Hey, don’t talk.” Agatha pushed Monique’s hair away from her face. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

“They killed her.” Monique whispered. “They knew where to find us.”

 

“We need to get out of here.” Harry spoke seriously. “This building is burning down.” Without waiting for Agatha he picked Monique up and started going down the stairs.

 

When they finally reached the ground level the fireman were entering the building. “Are you okay?” One of men asked them.

 

“Yes, but she needs an ambulance.” Harry indicated Monique with his head.

 

“Many of them arrived already.” The man answered.

 

As soon as they walked out, Harry marched to one of the ambulances, barking orders to a paramedic close by. They laid Monique down on a stretcher. “I’m going with her.” Agatha spoke suddenly.

 

“Of course. I’ll meet you at the hospital.” Harry replied.

 

“No.” Agatha shook her head. “I appreciate all the help or whatever, but we don’t need you anymore.”

 

“Nikki…”

 

Agatha climbed on the ambulance after the stretcher and the paramedics. “Goodbye, Harry.” She spoke firmly, before sinking back and allowing the paramedic to close the door. She leaned heavily against the wall and sighed.

 

“Agatha.”

 

She turned immediately to Monique, who had her eyes open wide. “Are you okay?” She asked out of politeness, because Monique was the toughest person she had ever met. Agatha might have panicked for a second inside the building, but she was more focused now.

 

“Yes.” Monique spoke dryly, rolling her eyes as the paramedics fussed over her.

 

“Bridget?” Agatha had to know.

 

Monique just shook her head. Agatha took a deep breath. This was a nightmare.

 

The paramedic opened her shirt. “She is shot!” He exclaimed shocked.

 

Monique just rolled her eyes, but Agatha’s went to her reflexively. Before she could stop herself she ended seeing the name on Monique’s chest.

 

Agatha looked guiltily to the older woman, who was observing her with narrowed eyes. “You didn’t see it.” Monique hissed.

 

“See what?” Agatha arched a brow. Monique seemed to relax immediately.

 

“What happened, Monique?” Agatha asked seriously. “What the fuck happened?”

 

“Call the girls.” Was what she said. “Tell them to meet us at the hospital.”

 

XxX

 

_30 minutes earlier…_

Monique was checking the bills of the month on her office when the silent alarm was activated. It was just a red light that lit up in her computer, but it had been many years since Monique even saw something like that happening.

 

Bridget was the only other person in the office and she wasn’t the kind to be playing around with alarms, so Monique stood up and grabbed the shoulder holster she kept in a drawer. She checked the pistol and put two magazines on the carriers and a third one in the gun.

 

Monique pulled the video from the security cameras and counted six well-armed men: one guarding the door that lead to the elevator, another one keeping an eye on the emergency exit and the last four surrounding Bridget. She rotated her neck and kicked her shoes off, so she could walk silently.

 

She could hear the voices before she could see them. “Who else knows about it?” Someone was demanding. This man was a professional, he wasn’t screaming and threatening, his voice was calm and in control. Monique’s office was a side door after the main entrance. She walked softly and hid behind a wall, from there she could see the front door and knew that right behind her were the intruders.

 

“I don’t answer to people that break into my offices.” Bridget replied just as calmly, because she was that classy and that arrogant.

 

“You must see my problem, madam.” The first man insisted, still calm and polite. “I work for very powerful people…”

 

“Yes, and they have the knickers on a twist because I refused to work for them. But I do not steal things that can lead to nuclear wars, young man. I do live in this planet as well.”

 

So Bridget knew that Monique must be around, she was letting her know who this people were. Shit. She should have told the girls to disappear earlier. This was the organization they refused to work for. How the fuck did they find them so fast?

 

“Listen to me, old lady.” He hissed, finally starting to lose his cool. “You don’t know who you’re up against.”

 

“On the contraire, boy.” Bridget’s voice was condescending and Monique knew it was time to act. “I know exactly who I’m dealing with.”

 

Monique stepped from behind the wall where she had been hiding and shot the two men closest to her. The third man moved in time and was just hit on the shoulder. As their leader shot at her she had to hide behind the wall again.

 

Monique heard the sounds of some scuffle, then his voice again. “So there’s someone else...”

 

“You know what to do, darling.” Bridget called.

 

Yes, she did know.

 

“I don’t have any need for you then.” The man said, back to being calm.

 

Monique was about to turn back –she had to save Bridget –but the two men that had stood outside decided to come in that exactly moment. The one by the front door came fist and Monique shot him in the head. The second was late, and had the disadvantage of a long corridor with no place to hide. That got him three bullets; two on his legs, one on his chest.

 

“You’re good. I’ll give you that.” The man called again. “But I’m better.”

 

She heard the shot and the body dropping and she knew it was already too late. Monique tried to breathe through the burning on her chest. She had something to do even if Bridget was dead and she sure as fuck was taking this asshole with her.

 

She reloaded her gun and took a deep breath, before saying out loud. “Activate self-destruction, code Alpha.”

 

“Self-destruction activated. Three minutes and counting.” The mechanic voice replied.

 

“You bitch!”

 

There were two of them left, even if one was hurt. By their shadows Monique knew was farther back and the other was a bit more to the left, closest to where Bridget’s table was. This must be the idiot that dared touch her boss.

 

She had two minutes and forty seconds, she could do it or she could die trying.

 

She came out from behind the wall a second time and shot the man that was farther from her. He went down, but when she turned to her second target he had his weapon out and shot her. Monique managed to duck behind a couch, but the bullet hit her shoulder.

 

“Damn it.” Monique cursed.

 

“Come out, now.” The man demanded.

 

From where she was she could see Bridget’s body. The woman that raised her, saved her life, thought her how to be somebody. Bridget was lying on a pull of her own blood, more likely shot in the back of the head.

 

Monique came out of behind the couch, shooting the man. He ended hitting her on the shoulder –again, idiot –but she hit his hand, making him drop the gun. The woman threw hers away, she was beating this idiot to a pulp.

 

She roundhouse kicked him and he fell to the ground, but got up. Monique managed to defend his first attack, but the second broke her nose.

 

When she went down he turned to the emergency exit. So, getting out of this alive was his priority? Hers was to protect the girls and she would take him with her when this exploded.

 

Monique ran after him and kicked his knee, making him stumble, but he felt out of the emergency door that was open. She kept after him, because it was the only choice, but once she cleared the exit the explosion happened.

 

The force of it pushed her down the flight of stairs, knocking the breath out of her. Her ears were ringing and her vision was blurred, but even that way she could that son of whore moving. It was minimal, but it wouldn’t do. She crawled with the rest of her forces, pulled his head back and knocked it against the concrete floor.

 

This would have to do, because she had no forces left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like our ladies are in trouble. What will they do? And how are the Kingsman involved in this?
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!
> 
> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! You're the best.
> 
> So sorry, but this chapter was not beta-read, so only God knows what's in there.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Can you believe she’s alive?” Maya commented from the hallway, eyes on Monique’s bed. The doctor was talking to the woman inside the room and they were waiting outside. “She’s like John McLane.”

“What happened?” Pippa asked Agatha.

“I have no idea.” The woman sighed. “I saw the explosion from my apartment and ran there. That was the safety plug. She exploded the office.”

“So Bridget is really dead.” Pippa insisted.

“Monique said so and we have no reason to doubt her.” Agatha took a deep breath. “She was like a mother to her.”

“This is fucked up.” Maya bit her lower lip. “What do we do now?”

Before Agatha could answer the doctor came out. “She will be fine.” He told them. “She fractured her arm when she fell, her nose was broken too. She had two gun shots, but one went right through and fortunately neither hit anything major. She refused anything for the pain. The police are on their way to question her.”

Agatha traded a look with Maya. That meant they had to get her out of here quickly. They thanked the doctor and went inside. 

Monique might’ve had the crap beaten out of her, but it didn’t affect her grace in nothing. Her chocolate hair with its honey colored highlights was perfectly combed, falling in soft waves around her shoulder. She even managed –Lord knows how – to retouch the makeup on her eyes, making the smoky grey of them even more attractive.

It was bloody ridiculous.

“We have to get out of here.” Pippa said as greeting.

“Where can we go?” Agatha asked Monique.

Monique took a deep breath. “What I’m about to tell you pains me a lot. Believe me.” She spoke after a second. “But right now we have no choice. We are up against a big criminal organization and we have no resources or men power to go toe to toe with them. We’ll need help.”

“Monique, you’re freaking me out.” Maya informed.

Monique turned her eyes to Agatha. “You need to contact your soulmate.”

“What?” The three younger women said at the same time.

“The Kingsman is a big agency. They have money and personnel and the stupid ideal of saving the world. They can fight this battle for us.”

“Monique…” Agatha started.

“Nobody wants this less than I do.” Monique cut her, a very firm look in her eyes. “I swore never to get anywhere near my soulmate and I might as well be face to face very soon. I’ll suck it up like a big girl and so should you. We need them, we use them.”

“I don’t like this.” Maya declared.

Pippa was looking at Maya, but chose to remain silent.

“So what? I call Harry and say I had a change of heart?” Agatha hissed.

“No, he’ll come to you. I’m sure.” Monique ignored her tone of voice. “You play the damsel in distress and let him help us. Once the Syndicate is out of the way, we run.”

“Syndicate?” Pippa arched a brow. “That’s the enemy?”

“That’s the target. They’re already dead, they just don’t know it yet.”

XxX

“What the fuck happened in Chelsea?” Eggsy demanded shocked.

“A whole floor of an office building went up in flames.” Merlin explained. “We’re not sure yet, but it looks like it was the Rose’s headquarters.”

“Anything you want to share, Arthur?” Caradoc arched a brow.

“I have a soulmate among them. Can we get over it?” Harry snapped.

“Not right now.” Bors interrupted. “It’s very convenient that the building exploded right when you’re there.”

“What are you saying?” Roxy arched a brow. “That they exploded something, injured innocents, hurt one of them, maybe killed another one, for… What exactly?”

“What I’m saying is that you shouldn’t be feeling sorry for them.” Bors replied acidly. “We shouldn’t be so fast to take this as an attack against them.”

“Even if it was…” Urien drawled. “It has nothing to do with us.”

“I disagree.” Percival said. “They’re the kind of people that work for the kind of people we have to catch. Maybe it’s good for us that they’re out of commission, but it’d be interesting to know who did it.”

“We used them before.” Merlin indicated.

“Well, now we have to get on without them.” Urien was more than a bit sarcastic. “I’m sure we’ll survive.”

“So what are we going to do?” Eggsy wanted to know.

“I’ll look for her.” Harry ran his hand through his hair. “Lancelot could come with me. Maybe with someone else there she’ll be more willing to talk. She can’t stand me.”

“Play the soulmate card.” Bors spoke as if it was obvious. “She’ll be scared, vulnerable. Use it.”

“You don’t know her.” Harry almost growled. “She might be vulnerable, but that will make her even less likely to come to me.”

“You’ve seen this girl once, ten years ago.” Merlin indicated. “She might have changed.”

“I saw her a couple of hours ago, Merlin.” Harry reminded the other man. “She is harder than before.”

“I don’t think I should go.” Roxy offered. “I’m someone she doesn’t know at all. It might make her even more skittish.

Harry sighed, but nodded.

“But where will you find her?” Eggsy asked what everybody wanted to know.

“I put a tracker on her.” Harry said. “She was so worried checking her friend she never noticed it.”

“Well, this will be very interesting.” Gareth predicted. “I even wish I could watch it.”

Harry wished he could scape it.

XxX

“I don’t want to do this.”

Monique sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Maya, I don’t have time for your shit right now.”

“Please, don’t make me do this.” More than anything, it was the “please” that made Monique really look at the younger woman.

Agatha, Pippa and Maya had gotten Monique out of the hospital and brought her to a safe house they had inside London. Pippa was trying to contact Beatrice, their technician, and Agatha had returned to her apartment to see if her soulmate would make an appearance.

“What do you know about me, Maya?” Monique finally asked.

“Nothing.” The brunette shrugged. “Just that Bridget found you the same way you found me: beaten almost to death on the street.”

Monique scoffed. “Days of fun.”

Maya chuckled, but waited for the other woman to get to the point.

“I was born in one of those cults that believe that soulmarks are the Devil’s temptation.” Monique explained, her eyes on her own hands. “Those that say that having a soulmark is being marked by the devil, especially those that have the name of someone of the same sex.”

“I heard about them.” Maya spoke softly.

“Well, this one in particular liked to burn the soulmarks.” Monique spoke dryly. “For my mother the fact that I was pretty was already a sign that I’d be wicked, the soulmark didn’t help all that much.” She took a deep breath. “So I ran and we all know how ruthless the street can be to pretty girls.”

Maya pressed her lips on a thin line.

“Trust me, Maya. Nobody wants to be anywhere near the Kingsman less than I do.” Monique spoke seriously. “This mark brought me nothing but pain. I had no intention of ever looking for…” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to do this. But I will, because I’m not leaving Bridget’s death go unpunished. And if I need to get down on my knees for my soulmate to get this done, you better believe that I will. If you can’t take this anymore, you can leave now. I’ll find you when it’s over.”

Maya had her eyes rounded in shock and her fists closed. She paced the room, her hands going to her head, grasping at her hair, like she was considering pulling it. Finally, she turned to Monique. “You know the name on my chest. Keep him away from me.”

“I will.”

XxX

“Here, Roxy.”

Roxy smiled at Eggsy and took the mug he offered. He knew exactly how she liked her tea. “Thank you, Eggsy.”

Eggsy sat by her on the front steps of the HQ. Roxy snuggled deeper into her cardigan and blew her tea.

“What do you think it’s going to happen now?” He asked after a few minutes in silence.

“Harry is going to look for this Agatha. Not because we need to know what happened, but because she’s his soulmate and the pull is very strong.” Roxy answered.

“What happened to your soulmate?” Eggsy asked the one thing he always wanted to know.

Training had offered them no privacy; the rooms were shared and so were the showers. They all knew the names they carried on their chests. He didn’t notice what was wrong with Roxy’s until she told them briefly, in passing, that he had died.

Normally when the person lost their soulmate the mark would fade a bit, like an old tattoo; not enough to disappear, but its color became duller. Roxy’s mark was bright, like his was.

Eventually he found out that she had tattooed the name of her soulmate on top of her mark, so it would always be there. Beside the name she had a small dove and under it the sentence “To infinity and beyond”.

Roxy took a deep breath. “My parents were very good friends with their neighbors. My mom was pregnant at the same time that the wife was. They were planning our playdates before we were even born.” She had a small smile. “I was born without a soulmark, but it appeared two days later, when Philip was born. Can you imagine how happy they were? Their kids were soulmates. It was even more perfect than they planned.”

She turned her eyes to the stars and sighed. “Philip and I were best friends from the cradle. We did everything together, it was perfect. He loved Toy Story and Buzz Lightear and I happy to play with him as much as he wanted. We shared our very innocent first kiss when we were eleven. It was like a fairy tale.”

Eggsy grinned a bit, it sounded perfect.

“When he was twelve he was diagnosed with leukemia.” Her hands tightened around the mug. “His mother tried many times to get pregnant, to see if the baby would be compatible for a transplant, because nobody else was.”

Eggsy put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Philip died a bit after we turned 13. I spent a whole month in my bedroom after that.” She finished, then turned to him. “I promised myself never to forget him. Even now, when I close my eyes I can see him; the color of his eyes, the dimple on his cheeks, I can almost hear his voice.”

“I’m sorry, Roxy.” Eggsy spoke sincerely, because it was the only thing he could think of.

“It took me a good time to truly recover from it, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” She said seriously. “I don’t want to forget him, because he gave me the sweetest memories.”

“I was born with my mark.” Eggsy spoke softly. “My mom thought it was cute.”

“It is a bit.” Roxy’s lips tilted up.

“I used to dream about her and try to picture her.” He admitted. “Then my dad died and my mother became a ghost. After that I wished to never meet her.”

“Have you?” She asked curious.

“No. Don’t think I will.” He sighed. “I still wish I won’t.”

“You don’t need a soulmate.” Roxy declared, linking her arm through his. “You have me. I’m better than a soulmate.”

“You’re right on that, love.” He chuckled, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

XxX

Pippa climbed the front steps of the house and knocked on the door. “Beatrice, open this!” She demanded.

“It’s open!” A voice called from the inside.

Pippa entered the terraced house and found it lit just by some lamps and a mess of wires and computer screens spread around the room.

“What the hell, Beatrice?” The red head called.

“I have no time for you now, Pippa. In case you haven’t noticed there’s a team getting ready to get in here.” Beatrice called from the kitchen.

It was kind of hard to miss the black SUV’s that weren’t trying that hard to be covert about it.

“I did notice, thank you very much. Why are you still here?” Pippa went to the window and pulled the blind to see the street. Yes, the team was leaving the vehicles. They had five minutes maximum.

“I’m deleting everything, scrubbing it clean, obviously.” Beatrice snapped. “It isn’t easy to get around this mess.”

Pippa turned when she heard the sound of wheels coming closer. Beatrice was trying to steer the wheelchair around the wires on the floor with one hand, while typing furiously on a tablet on her lap with the other. Obviously something wasn’t going to work out properly.

“Who are they?” Pippa asked.

“The Syndicate. They found us.”

“How?” She demanded.

Beatrice was a hard person to deal with. She had been a promising gymnast as a teenager, until a car accident left her paralyzed from waist down, scarred her face and took her family away. She spent years locked on her house and taught herself how to hack systems. She was one of the best hackers in Europe, which was exactly why she worked for Bridget.

She was also a bitter bitch.

“They have a hacker, okay? Someone that’s far too good.” She spoke, while she pressed something on her tablet. “I’m trying to locate the motherfucker.”

“We don’t have time for that.” Pippa declared. “You still have your exit route?”

“Basement.”

“You go ahead, I’ll light this up.”

“Found you, loser!” Beatrice threw her hands up.

“Now, Beatrice!” Pippa snapped.

“No need to scream!” Beatrice yelled, opening a closet and entering it. “Wait! Margot!”

“For fuck’s sake.” Pippa rolled her eyes and looked around.

Margot, the fattest English bulldog she had ever seen, was sleeping peacefully on the couch, like nothing was going on around her.

“Useless dog.” Pippa grumbled before picking her up. “This dog is too fat!”

“Don’t say that.” Beatrice admonished, as Pippa put the dog on her lap.

“Now go.”

Beatrice pressed a button and the closet started going down. Pippa went to the kitchen and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled four cans of spray and put them all in the microwave and turned it on. After that she pulled a methane cylinder that Beatrice had been saving for an occasion like this one and opened the valve.

Pippa covered her mouth and walked to the door that led to the basement. “Time to burn, bitches.”

The front door was kicked open just in time to see the basement door closing. Pippa pressed the button that fried the computers and ran down the stairs to where Beatrice was waiting for her. She jumped on the whole and pulled the hatch closed, just in time to feel the explosion rock the ground.

“I hope you have found him.” Pippa grumbled.

“I did.” Beatrice replied primly. “I’m very good at my job.”

“If you were we wouldn’t be in this situation.”

Beatrice pressed her lips together and refused to answer.

“Let’s go. I have no time to waste with you, we have to go back.” Pippa finally said.

“Go where? The office is gone and we’re compromised.”

“How much do they know about us?” Pippa demanded.

“They know enough and it has nothing to do with how I do my job.” Beatrice snapped again. “They’ve been watching us, they know your faces. The only thing they got out of my system was the address of the office.”

“It was more than enough, because now Bridget is dead and Monique is out of combat. So stop being a little bitch and start telling me what you know.” Pippa yelled at the other woman.

Margot whimpered at that and Beatrice pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. “I need a computer.”

“Then shut up and follow me. I don’t have the whole night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new girl and a doggie!
> 
> There are new pictures on the Pinterest board in case anyone is curious,
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this.
> 
> Cheers!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I'm very happy you're enjoying this so far. Things are about to start getting really interesting, so get ready!

Agatha had read half of her new Vogue when Michel, the doorman, rang to let her know that Harry was coming up.

 

“Finally.” She rolled her eyes and put her magazine down. She got up from the couch and rolled her neck a bit, before going to her room.

 

“Here we go.” She took a deep breath, before starting packing like she was in panic and in a hurry. That was around the time that Harry barged into her apartment.

 

“Nikki.” He called.

 

“What are you doing here?” She snapped without stopping her packing. “You have to leave.”

 

“What are you doing?” He wanted to know.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m leaving this country!” She yelled.

 

“Nikki, stop.” Harry came to her and held her hands. “You have to tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Why?” She demanded.

 

“Because whoever blew your office is dangerous and needs to be stopped.” He spoke honestly.

 

Agatha wasn’t about to tell him that this person was actually Monique. Let him figure that on his own.

 

“Listen, my boss refused to work for a group called the Syndicate and now they’re after us.” She took a deep breath. “I need to leave the country.”

 

“The Syndicate?” Harry repeated in shock. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure, Harry.” She rolled her eyes. “Monique knows the rest of the information, but…”

 

“What did they want?” He cut her.

 

“I don’t know!” She bit back. “And I don’t give a fuck. I just wanna be alive until Boxing Day, because I’ve been waiting for it to buy a new carpet.”

 

“Nikki…” Harry took a deep breath, like he was trying to be patient. “The Syndicate is very dangerous. They’re the biggest criminal organization acting on Europe right now. We’ve been after them for a long time.”

 

“Well, good for you.” She declared closing her suitcase. “I’m outta here.”

 

“Nikki, wait.” Harry grabbed her by the arm. “If they know who you are they won’t stop until the find you and your friends and kill all of you. Especially if you know what they’re planning.”

 

“Are you deaf?” Agatha was very impatient by now. “I don’t know what they want. Monique is the only one that does.”

 

“Then get your friends to meet us.” Harry ordered. “We need to know.”

 

“This has nothing to do with you.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Nikki!” Harry exploded. “This has nothing to do with you and me! This is about something big, so you better get this Monique and come with me.”

 

She pressed her lips together. “She isn’t going to like it.”

 

“I don’t give a fuck.”

 

xXx

 

Merlin was going to kill Harry. He hoped to hell and back that he had misunderstood the message that Harry sent him, because if he arrived at the store and found a bunch of Roses around he was going to kill Harry.

 

The technician passed by Timmy –the keeper of the store –without so much of a glance and climbed the steps two at a time. He got into the meeting room just to find the most uncomfortable looking group ever.

 

Harry was sitting at his place at the head of the table, with Gareth –who looked ready to murder someone –to his left. Right beside Gareth were Eggsy and Roxy and both looked like they wanted to be anywhere but there.

 

Now, the right side of the table… Well, it was full of women. To Harry’s immediate right there was a woman that looked to be around 40. She was sitting on a wheelchair and had a cast on her arm and a nose that had obviously been broken recently. By her side was Agatha –or Nikki, or whatever the fuck she called herself these days – then the brunette who had said that Agatha was “hers” at the failed mission. Then there was a red head that looked way too young and another brunette on a wheelchair. By her feet the fattest bulldog that Merlin had ever seen slept, peacefully unaware of the tension in the room.

 

Merlin was going to kill Harry. “Care to explain?” He asked, trying to keep his voice level.

 

“They were attached to the Syndicate and they’ll tell us all they know to help us stop them.” Harry explained quickly.

 

Merlin turned to the older woman, because she clearly was the boss. “The Syndicate?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded firmly.

 

Merlin was analyzing her. She seemed awfully familiar. “Have we met before?”

 

“Never had the pleasure.” She replied smoothly. “I’m Monique Lefreve.”

 

“Merlin.” He replied gruffly.

 

“These are my girls.” She informed. “Agatha Barton, Maya Rivers, Pippa Callahan and Beatrice Porter.” She indicated the girls by order.

 

Oh fuck. No, this was a fucking mess! This could not be possibly happening!

 

Merlin had to pull every thread of his self-control not to react. Harry never even blinked, because it wasn’t his job to know the names of all the Kingsman soulmates, it was Merlin’s.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all, ladies.” He replied primly. Pippa snorted and Maya sent him a kiss.

 

Lovely.

 

Caradoc chose that moment to come crashing into the room. “Arthur, what the actual…” He cut his words when he saw the women. “Fuck.”

 

“We have important things to discuss, Caradoc.” Harry spoke firmly. “Close the door and take a sit.”

 

“Maybe we should leave this talk to the more experienced agents.” Monique spoke suddenly. “Pippa, you can wait outside.”

 

Pippa rose from her chair and left without uttering a word. Then Monique turned her eyes to Eggsy and Roxy and arched a brow.

 

“Oh no!” Eggsy started protesting. “Fuck, no! Arthur…”

 

“Galahad, Lancelot, please wait outside.” Harry ordered, but with a tint of regret in his voice.

 

Eggsy was looking at Harry in shock at the betrayal. His eyes ended on Maya, who had an amused look on her face. “Sorry, darling. Only grownups now.” She provoked.

 

Eggsy opened his mouth to retaliate, but Roxy put her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go, Galahad. Someone has to keep an eye on the other one.”

 

“Good plan. She’s a psycho.” Beatrice informed cheerily.

 

Eggsy didn’t look happy, but he got up and left anyway.

 

Merlin took a deep breath and looked at Caradoc, who was looking at the table and nothing else.

 

“Should I just throw it out there that we fucked so he can be more comfortable?” Maya offered pointing at Caradoc.

 

The man looked at her in absolute shock, but Merlin and Arthur were looking at him.

 

“Caradoc?” Arthur asked.

 

“I had no idea…” He started.

 

“Of course you didn’t, sugar.” Maya offered in fake sympathy. “That was part of the plan. You thought you were seducing me, but I was distracting you.” She winked at him.

 

“Was that, by any chance, that mission last year that you failed?” Merlin asked, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

 

Caradoc cleared his throat. “Yes.”

 

“Can we, please, talk about the real problem here?” Monique asked. “Maya, stop this. There’s not enough hours in the day to recount everybody you’ve slept with.”

 

Beatrice snickered.

 

“You’re damn right.” Maya declared, pleased with herself, kicking her feet up and putting them on the table.

 

Merlin was feeling a headache coming. “Can we focus, please? The Syndicate?”

 

“Of course.” Monique cleared her throat. “We’ve worked for them before, mostly in smaller jobs; acquiring intelligence, stealing data… Nothing major. Nothing we’ve never done for you.”

 

“If you forget the fact that they are criminals.” Caradoc muttered.

 

“You act without supervision, completely disconnected of any government and without anyone to tell you when you crossed the line.” Maya pointed out. “Some people would see you as nothing but vigilantes.”

 

Caradoc opened his mouth to reply but Merlin cut him. “So, the Syndicate…”

 

“Yes.” Monique sighed, like she was used to this much chaos around her. “We make our business to know as much as possible about the people that contact us for services, no matter how small they are. We always know who we’re working for and what the information acquired can be used for. We reserve the right to not take a job if it doesn’t feel right. Normally we keep away from things that might start wars or be used against the general population.”

 

“How noble of you.” Gareth snickered.

 

“It’s just common sense.” Beatrice indicated. “If there’s some kind of super virus going around, chances are it’ll affect us as well.”

 

“Through the years we’ve kept a good record avoiding this kind of situation.” Monique continued. “We’ve never been found before.”

 

“What changed?” Harry asked.

 

“They have a very good hacker.” Beatrice informed gruffly. “He managed to break through my security. But, even before that, they’ve been keeping tabs on us. They knew some of us.”

 

“They’ve probably hired us for jobs and stuck around to watch.” Agatha shrugged. “Start matching faces and appearances. We are very few, it wouldn’t be hard.”

 

“What did they want from you?” Merlin asked.

 

“The codes for India’s nuclear weapons.” Monique said.

 

Harry looked shocked. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“India changed their security measures concerning all of their nuclear weapons two years ago.” Beatrice was the one that explained. “All the codes are safe in a computer and they are changed constantly but at irregular intervals. It’s impossible to hack it from the outside and the place is heavily guarded. But if you can get access to the main frame, you can –technically –have access to all the codes and launch a nuclear missile from your living room.”

 

“If you can get past the security team, get inside the building and anywhere near the main frame, of course.” Monique summarized.

 

“That’s what they wanted?” Merlin asked shocked. “The codes?”

 

“Yes. We refused, obviously.” Monique tapped her nail against the table. “They must’ve decided to eliminate us because we knew what they wanted.”

 

“Well, that’s lovely.” Gareth huffed. “We have the Syndicate trying to put their hands on nuclear launch codes. Easy to solve, call the Indians, tell them about it.”

 

“We could do that.” Agatha agreed. “Or we could get there first.”

 

xXx

 

Roxy and Eggsy were observing Pippa from afar. She was… Well, weird didn’t seem to cover it. She wasn’t actually doing anything, just filing her nails, but she had this… Thing about her. It was kind of creepy.

 

And the Beatrice bird did call her a psycho.

 

“So… Pippa.” Eggsy spoke, because he hated silences. “How long have you been a Rose?”

 

She didn’t even take her eyes from her nails before replying. “Not that long, just since Monique got me out of prison, so… Less than five years.”

 

“Prison?” Roxy repeated shocked.

 

“Yeah. Put fire on a church.” She shrugged. “That was fun.”

 

Eggsy and Roxy shared a look, then the woman shook her head. “Does this make you the youngest?”

 

“Yeah. Maya is the one that’s been there since forever, I think 20 years. Monique got her out of the gutter when she was 15 or something. Then there’s Agatha and Beatrice. I think they’ve been around the same time.” She shrugged again.

 

“That’s what you do? Go around looking for hot birds with problems?” Eggsy snickered.

 

“Something like that.” She finally stopped filing her nails and turned to them. “They like us broken, pretty and with no hope.”

 

The indifference in her voice sent a chill up Roxy’s spine. “Don’t you think that’s kind of sad?”

 

Pippa rolled her eyes. “I put fire on a church while there were people inside. Nobody died or anything, but I was in deep shit. I was beaten very often in prison –oh, I beg your pardon, the center for young people – I wouldn’t have lasted another year. I didn’t give a fuck if I lasted the year.” She looked at both of them and arched a brow. “What’s the difference if I die on a job or if I died there? At least out here I can have fun.”

 

“You are a psycho.” Eggsy murmured, eyes rounded.

 

“You know what they say… There’s no rest for the wicked.”

 

xXx

 

“Absolutely not!” Harry spoke immediately. “We are not stealing those codes first! We’re going to call the Indians and alert them.”

 

“Good luck with that.” Maya rolled her eyes. “They think that their new system is impossible to be beaten. They won’t hear you.”

 

“Is it impossible to be beaten?” Caradoc arched a brow.

 

“Nothing is impossible, sugar.” Agatha replied. “And we’re very good at what we do.”

 

“The Syndicate isn’t about to give up.” Monique indicated. “They can’t do it themselves, because they don’t want to be directly connected to it. But they’ll look for someone else and, eventually, they’ll find someone who doesn’t care.”

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Harry said firmly. “I’ll call the Indians now.”

 

Maya rolled her eyes bored and Monique shrugged like she couldn’t care less.

 

Harry dismissed them all and one by one they started to leave the room.

 

“Merlin.” The technician froze and turned slowly to look to Monique.

 

He watched –full of suspicion –as she got up from her wheelchair and walked up to him.

 

“I know what you heard a bit back there.” She spoke softly. “The name of my girl and what it means.”

 

Merlin arched a brow, but didn’t answer.

 

“I think that it’d be better to keep that to yourself.” She continued talking, her voice low and oh-so-reasonable. “It won’t bring any good. Besides, I know you people don’t care for soulmates.” She stopped very close to him. “And… We all have things we rather keep to ourselves.” She tapped his chest –in the exact place where his soulmark was. “Don’t we?”

 

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “What do _you_ think you know?” He asked, barely keeping a growl out of his voice.

 

“Me?” She took a step back. “Nothing, darling. How could I know the name you have in your chest?”

 

She gave him a polite smile before sitting back in her chair. Merlin refused to play this game, because he knew –as much as she did –exactly how she could know.

 

She’d seen his name on someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, so many soulmates! So much pain!
> 
> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Let me know how you feel.
> 
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the love!!
> 
> Sorry for taking this long with this chapter... And it's not beta-read, as per usual. So... I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Well… They weren’t wrong.” Harry concluded as soon as he disconnected the call.

 

“What did the Indians have to say?” Gareth asked.

 

“The place is secure, nobody can get in, it’s impossible to steal the codes…” Harry rolled his eyes. “And there’s no such a thing as a ‘Syndicate’.”

 

Caradoc arched a brow. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Harry replied dryly. “This is a mess.”

 

“What should we do?” Gareth asked.

 

“That’s a great question.” Harry sighed. “But it’s not the only one. What should we do about them? We can’t just let these women go. They’ll get in some kind of trouble.”

 

“We should put them somewhere where we can keep an eye on them.” Caradoc suggested. “A place that’s secure, but that we have control over.”

 

“The mansion.” Merlin finally spoke. “We take them to the HQ. I have tracking bracelets that they can wear and I can watch over them.”

 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked surprised. “I know you don’t trust them.”

 

“I don’t.” Merlin confirmed. “It’s exactly because of this that I’d feel better if I were the one keeping an eye on them.” He took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Besides, that Monique has all the information and the Beatrice girl is way too good with computers. I want to keep both of them very close. Eggsy, Roxy and the others can worry themselves with the other three.”

 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to put them in your office, Merlin.” Caradoc cut in.

 

“They aren’t getting anywhere near my office.” Merlin assured them. “I have a second room.”

 

The three other men seemed beyond shocked. “You do?” They asked at the same time.

 

The technician rolled his eyes. “I do.”

 

“Well, if it’s decided, let’s talk to them.” Harry spoke, getting up. “I want to handle this as fast as possible, so we can all move on.”

 

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” Gareth asked seriously. “What about your soulmate?”

 

“I rather not think about her now.” Harry admitted.

 

“How is that working for you?” Caradoc snickered.

 

“It isn’t working at all.”

 

xxx

 

Maya was in the last cabin to be sent to the “secret location” they would have to stay in. This took forever, because the cabins were small –only fit four –and they couldn’t go alone, because God forbid they were left unattended.

 

She was going with the boy –Galahad –and the guy she fucked –Caradoc. He seemed to want to disappear.

 

Now, Maya could be nice –for her –and not make this uncomfortable situation even more uncomfortable, but… Where was the fun in that?

 

“So…” She looked at Caradoc. “I remember screaming ‘Peter’ when we fucked, but I’m guessing this isn’t your real name.”

 

The boy looked alarmed by this, but Caradoc just narrowed her eyes at her. “My name is none of your business.” He hissed.

 

“Guess that means we can’t be fuck buddies, hm?” She arched a brow.

 

If looks could kill, she would be six feet under right now. Not that she cared.

 

“Are you always like this?” Galahad asked frustrated. “All of you?”

 

“Define ‘like this’.” She asked, reclining against her chair, a curious look in her eyes.

 

“So provocative, like you’re always itching for trouble.” He clarified.

 

Maya snorted. “Pretty much. We gotta get our kicks where we can. Monique won’t let us use anything for fun.”

 

“So… Ex-hooker, psycho and drug addict.” Galahad summarized. “That’s what you and your friends are?”

 

“Oh please.” Maya rolled her eyes. “Are you really going to play high and mighty with me, boy? You think we don’t know about you, Gary Unwin? Are you sure you want to talk about bad habits and minor crimes?”

 

“How do you know my name?” He demanded, trying to stand up. It wasn’t easy with the moving cabin and the low ceiling.

 

“Oh, darling, I know a whole lot about you.” She affirmed. “So you want to sit on that high horse of yours and call me a drug addict and say my friends are prostitutes and psychos? You can try, but I’ll knock you the fuck down.” She hissed at him, her eyes colder and all the scornful laugh gone from her face.

 

Caradoc looked from one to the other like he expected them to come to blows any second now and was trying to decide if he should intervene. Then Galahad sat back and blew a breath. “I’m nothing like you.” He fumed.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart.” Maya chirped. “We all are- deep down inside- rotten. But I sure as fuck won’t stand here and pretend I’m not.”

 

“Well, aren’t you all a ball of sunshine.” Caradoc murmured, a bit in shock.

 

“Excuse me if I wasn’t born in a noble family, with daddy working as a cabinet minister, Frederick.” She offered.

 

Caradoc’s eyes became round. “You know my…”

 

“As I just told you… I know a whole lot, love.”

 

This trip couldn’t end soon enough.

 

xxx

 

“This bracelet goes on your wrist. Only I can open it. If you try to leave the house it will shock you and if you go more than 200 meters from the door it will explode.” Merlin explained to the women at the room, one of the bracelets on his hand. It looked like an iron band, but it was lighter than real iron. “Any questions?”

 

Agatha raised her hand, like they were in a classroom. “Do you have those in blue?”

 

Maya snickered and Monique rolled her eyes. Merlin was starting to reconsider all of this. They were way too undisciplined and their boss didn’t look interested in putting them in line.

 

“No.” He replied at last. “And since you are so curious, miss Barton, why don’t you come here first?”

 

Agatha shrugged and stood up, walking to Merlin and offering her left wrist. “Be gentle with me now, love.” She fake whispered to him.

 

Locking them up and throwing away the key was starting to look like a great idea. Eggsy and Caradoc had arrived and all but ran away from Maya. Roxy was throwing worried looks in Pippa’s direction.

 

This was a clusterfuck on the making.

 

“Can I get that on my ankle?” Pippa asked suddenly.

 

Merlin looked very confused. “Why?”

 

“I won’t manage to sleep with that on my wrist.” She explained.

 

Merlin tried to think of any way she could be lying and what she could get out of that, but nothing came to mind. She still wouldn't be able to get that off herself and –in his opinion –it would be even more bothersome to her.

 

“Sure, if that’s want you want.” He replied.

 

Merlin finally put the bracelets in all of them –after having to hear Maya ask if he wanted to be called “Master” now.

 

“Lancelot will show you where you’ll be staying.” He informed them. “Miss Lefreve and Miss Porter, once you’re settled, please come back here so we can talk.”

 

“Does that mean we can entertain ourselves?” Agatha asked, a smirk on her face.

 

“That means this house is filmed 24/7, we have security measures in place and I don’t trust any of you.” Merlin spoke dryly. “But sure, entertain yourselves.”

 

“Hope you have booze.” Pippa called as she walked after Roxy, who had been patiently waiting to take the women to their rooms.

 

This day was never going to end.

 

xxx

 

“The listening devices are off for now. Our dearest grumpy friend will know, though.” Beatrice informed Monique.

 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s just for now so I can speak quickly to all of you.” Monique looked around the faces of the young women that trusted her. They were in one of the rooms that were offered to them. “Beatrice and I are going to meet Merlin.” Monique reminded them. “Behave. And I mean it. I know you’ve been getting your kicks out of them, but now I need you all to focus.”

 

“What do you think they will do?” Agatha asked. “Do you think they’ll want to invade the base?”

 

“I couldn’t possibly care less about the base and the codes.” Monique informed them. “We’re going to use their resources to find the Syndicate and then we’re going to burn it to the ground.”

 

“Amen, boss.” Maya agreed.

 

“Agatha, I hate to ask that of you, but be nice to Harry.” Monique spoke seriously. “You don’t have to do anything you really don’t want to. But be nice-ish.”

 

“I will, don’t worry.” Agatha assured her. “I’ll pull him in.”

 

“Do that.”

 

“What about you, boss?” Pippa arched a brow. “Are you gonna get all mushy with your mysterious soulmate?”

 

Agatha noticed that Monique’s expression betrayed nothing, but her hand clenched on a fist.

 

“Yes.” She said at last. “Eventually. I’ll get him slowly, make him lower his guard before letting him find out.”

 

Maya seemed shocked beyond words. Apparently there was a first time for everything in life. “You can’t do that!”

 

“Maya…”

 

“Monique, I won’t do the same!”

 

“I’d never ask that of you, calm down!” Monique talked firmly to the younger girl. “I’d appreciate a bit more of trust from you, Maya. I’m not going to ask Agatha to do something I wouldn’t do myself, but on the other hand I won’t ask you to do something I promised you’d never have to!”

 

This made all of them be quiet. Even Pippa refrained from commenting on the scene, because if there was one word in the world that she hated it was “soulmate”.

 

“Now, Agatha has no choice, because they know. The rest of you keep your shirts on.” Monique ordered. “Pippa, stop scaring those idiots, Maya, stop antagonizing them. Let’s try to make this as fast and as painless as possible.”

 

Nobody answered her, but Monique decided that the message had been given and now it was out of her hands, so she left with Beatrice.

 

Pippa barely waited a minute to open her mouth. “Have you seen him already?”

 

“Yes.” Monique answered curtly.

 

“And? Does he look good?” Pippa insisted.

 

“It’s as bad as I thought it’d be.”

 

xxx

 

“Did you have a nice private conversation?” Merlin asked dryly as soon as Monique and Beatrice entered the room.

 

“We did. Thank you for asking.” The older woman replied politely.

 

Merlin huffed, but ignored it, because he knew the comms were back to normal and the other women were discussing Louboutins and Jimmy Choos.

 

“First of all, I want to know how you come across all the information you have on us.” He said seriously.

 

Monique shrugged like it was no big deal. “It’s actually way simpler than you think. During the sixties one of your men left his soulmate for the agency and you know the saying… Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman. She opened our agency. She knew about the store and one of the agents, after that there were careful years of observing, gathering intelligence, using facial recognition…”

 

“Maya sleeping with half of the agents…” Beatrice murmured under her breath.

 

“Something along these lines.” Monique agreed.

 

“Agatha having Harry’s name on her chest.” Merlin grumbled.

 

“On the contraire, Merlin.” Monique shook her head. “I didn’t know the name of Agatha’s soulmate until the party where they were reunited. She never told us and I never asked.”

 

“Why?” He looked confused.

 

“It’s none of my business.” Monique spoke as if obvious. “All the names I know were told to me in confidence or exposed by some circumstance, like Agatha’s. The names they carry or the story behind them it’s personal.”

 

Merlin knew that this was a dig, because the Kingsman demanded to know about the soulmates of their agents and everything they knew about them.

 

“What about your soulmate?” He challenged.

 

“I’ve never had the pleasure of meeting the poor sod.” Monique replied. “How about yours?”

 

“I’ve never met her.” He replied at last.

 

“Well, isn’t that such a coincidence then.” Monique smiled angelically at him.

 

“Can we go back to work?” Beatrice called bored. “Not that seeing Monique drag you around in circles isn’t funny, but I’ve got stuff to do.”

 

Merlin turned his attention to the girl. “Sorry to be getting in your way.” He said sarcastically.

 

“It’s not your fault, I’m sure.” She replied condescendingly.

 

In moments like these Merlin wished he did hard drugs.

 

“We’re still waiting on Harry.” He grumbled.

 

“I’m here.” Harry entered the room with quick steps. “Why don’t you tell me about the Syndicate?” He finally asked, sitting down.

 

“Most of the official agencies don’t recognize them, but we aren’t official, right?” Monique arched a brow. “The Syndicate is exactly what people claim it is: a syndicate of criminals working together to cover each other arses and they’re way more powerful than everybody believes.”

 

“Have you come across them before?” Merlin asked.

 

“As I say we reserve the right to refuse a job if we think it’ll be more trouble than it’s worth. At first they came to us independently, not as the Syndicate, but as the individuals that were part of it.” Monique explained. “During those first years we did a whole lot of jobs for them, but once they started calling themselves Syndicate and demanding servitude… Well, our business relationship had to be terminated. We tried doing one or two smaller jobs for them, just to stay on their good side, but it wasn’t enough, so we had to jump out of that boat.”

 

“Do you think they were trying to take over you?” Harry wondered.

 

“Very likely.” It was Beatrice who answered. “They not only would have a great tool, but they’d take something away from their competitors.”

 

“We started refusing jobs and it was all going well enough until this last one.” Monique said.

 

“What do you think changed?”

 

“Their internal power structure.” Beatrice explained. “At first a man named Paul Bricks was the chairman of the Syndicate. Let’s just say there were some elections and he was replaced.”

  
“By whom?”

 

“A man called Robert Graham. I think he decided to expand the business, make sure everyone knows who the boss is.” Monique said.

 

“That’s when you all got in trouble.” Merlin indicated.

 

“Yes. He wasn’t inclined to take a no for answer and we weren’t inclined to accept his orders.” Monique finished.

 

“But they don’t actually need you to steal the codes, right?” Harry spoke, his eyes on the ground, like his mind was far from there. “If they’re a criminal syndicate, they must have someone else.”

 

“Likely.” Beatrice shrugged.

 

“I think this had way more to do with the fact that they wanted us under their thumb.” Monique pointed out. “But yes, they must have someone else in mind for the job.”

 

Harry and Merlin traded a look and the bald man sighed. “We’re stealing those codes first, aren’t we?”

 

“Yes, my friend.” Harry nodded. “We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let em know how you feel!!!
> 
> XOXO


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!
> 
> It was never in my plans to take this long to post more here, but my computer decided it was tired of this cold cruel world. It stopped working and since I have no money for a new one...
> 
> Anyway. Problem kind of solved now.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, kudos and great comments! Hope you like this chapter!

“Do you ever think about your soulmate?”

 

Pippa, who was sharpening a knife, didn’t even blink before answering Agatha’s question. “I do my best not to.”

 

“Do you wish it had worked out?” Agatha insisted.

 

Maya, who had been quietly going through a book, stopped and started paying attention.

 

“No.” Pippa answered simply. “I’ve always been the rotten apple of the bunch, not very right up here.” She pointed at her own temple. “I knew from a very young age I wasn’t meant for happy endings.”

 

“But you still went batshit crazy when she refused you.” Maya indicated.

 

“Yeah, I did.” Pippa shrugged. “I guess that the whole uncontrollable desire to be together is real. Maybe if I’ve never met her, I wouldn’t have minded. But I did. I met her and I wanted her to acknowledge me.”

 

Maya and Agatha traded a look.

 

“I think that the tipping point was the fact that she did.” Pippa put her knife down. “She looked at me and I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. But she belonged to one of those cults, so…” She became silent, like she was far away from there. “Her father was a minister or something and he convinced her that if she bonded with me she’d go to hell. One month after the first time we met she got married. She was only sixteen.”

 

“So that’s why you put fire on that church.” Maya arched a brow.

 

“Yep. It was her wedding day.”

 

Maya snickered. “You sure have problems, kid.”

 

“Don’t we all?” Pippa went back to sharpening her knife.

 

“I had so many dreams about my soulmate.” Agatha sighed. “I mean, what kind of man had a name like Harry Galahad? I read a whole lot of King Arthur’s story because of that. I imagined him a thousand different ways, imagined all the places we could meet and what we would tell each other.”

 

“I did the same.” Maya offered. “I thought about him a lot. Before I realized this whole soulmate story was a piece of crap and meant nothing.”

 

“Did it take you a lot of time?” Pippa asked.

 

“Just enough.” Maya replied. “Enough for terrible things to happen.”

 

“Well, story of my life.” Agatha sighed. “But Pippa isn’t wrong. I don’t want him, but at the same time…”

 

“You do.” Maya completed for her. “Desperately.”

 

“Trust me on this, ladies, you don’t need them and you don’t want them.” Pippa said. “It’s just because you’re too close now. Time fades this kind of shit.”

 

“I hope you’re right. This stress isn’t good for my skin.” Maya chirped.

 

Agatha rolled her eyes, but became silent again.

 

For a long time Harry Hart was the hero of her dreams. He had the name of a knight, so she always pictured him as her rescuer, the one that would take her away from her parents and make her happy. She was in love with him way before she met him.

 

Then she went and ruined her own life. She didn’t blame anyone but herself for what happened. She might have been only 15, but she ought to know better.

 

She hadn’t wanted Harry Hart that cold night all those years ago. She sure as fuck didn’t want him now. She just had to convince herself of that.

 

XxX

 

“My love?”

 

Lynda Graham raised her head from her book and looked at her soulmate. “Yes, Robert?”

 

“We have a…” He cleared his throat. “A situation.”

 

She closed her book and stood. “What situation?”

 

Robert looked extremely uncomfortable now. “The women.”

 

“You mean those whores?” She asked sweetly.

 

“Yes, Bridget’s women. They disappeared.”

 

“What do you mean they disappeared?” She demanded. “We had eyes on the office! We had eyes on that little whore’s house.”

 

“The house and the office exploded.” Robert explained quickly. “We had eyes on them, but they just… They vanished into thin air.”

 

“Nothing vanishes into thin air!” She screeched. “They have to be somewhere!”

 

“Lynda, calm down! We don’t need them.”

 

“That’s not the point, Robert! They have to be taught a lesson! Nobody can defy us and get away with it. How do you think people will see us if a band of girls can say no to us and just get on with their lives? They have to die.” By the end of it she was yelling at him.

 

Robert got closer to his wife and captured her face between his hands. “I know that, Lynda. They won’t get away with it. We’ll hunt them down and kill them slowly. But…” He kissed her forehead. “In the meantime, we have to move on with the plans.”

 

Lynda took a deep breath. “You’re right, of course.” She took another deep breath, before gently kissing her husband’s lips. “You’re so patient with me, my love.”

 

“You deserve it. I’ll find and kill them for you. Don’t worry. You find someone to do the job for us.” He told her.

 

“I already have someone in mind.” She promised. “I’ll call him.”

 

“We’re going to get them all.” Robert assured her one more time. “Bridget is dead already, we know that.”

 

“What about…”

 

“Your sister? She was hurt and then ran away from the hospital, but she must be in a bad shape. We’ll find her.”

 

“Yes, we will. Monica doesn’t know what’s coming for her.”

 

XxX

 

Eggsy woke up very early the next morning. Since all those crazy women were sticking around Harry had ordered all hands on deck and they all had to stay at the mansion.

 

Eggsy had just gone briefly home to pack his things and get JB, then he came back. He spent the night on a shared room with Roxy –who was like a second sister to him –and went for a run as soon as he woke up.

 

Eggsy was making his way back to the changing rooms when he heard the sound of splashing. Thinking that it might be Roxy he went to check the pool.

 

It wasn’t Roxy.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

 

The woman finished her lap then swam to the stairs. Eggsy knew that Maya was hot. It was actually a bit ridiculous how hot she was. Sure, they were all damn fine, but Maya had something else. It was probably her eyes, the way she looked like she might eat you alive and make you beg for more.

 

Right now, that something else was a problem, because there she was getting out of the pool, looking like –quite literally –a wet dream and coming in his direction. A swimming suit and a braid had no right to look this good on anyone.

 

“I was ice skating.” She replied dryly.

 

“Very funny.” Eggsy rolled his eyes. “You can’t go around like this.”

 

“Actually I can, darling.”

 

She got too close and Eggsy almost took a step back, but he refused to appear nervous. He raised his head, but she had a smirk on her lips, like she knew what he was thinking.

 

“Uncle Merlin told us we could go anywhere in the mansion.” She explained. “So here I am.”

 

Eggsy narrowed his eyes at her. Maya threw her braid over her shoulder and the movement caught Eggsy’s eyes. That was how his eyes landed on her chest, where there was no name to be found.

 

“Found something you like, Gary?” She arched a brow.

 

“Don’t call me by my name.” He snapped. “So, you’re one of the losers that got no name?”

 

Maya snorted on his face. “I wish. This is just very good, very expensive make up.” She pretended to look him up and down. “Wanna play ‘I’ll show mine, you show me yours’?”

 

“The name I have is none of your business.” He growled.

 

“Your loss, love.” She winked at him, before grabbing her towel and leaving.

 

That woman was… Eggsy was beginning to believe that –no matter what happened with the Syndicate –someone would die in this mansion.

 

XxX

 

It wasn’t even seven in the morning and Merlin was already marching down to the room where he was supposed to be working with the Roses. He wanted to start early, before they arrived, so he could try to find a way to end this whole deal as soon as possible.

 

Nothing good could come out of such partnership. They had been there for less than 24 hours and everybody was already feeling the strain. Merlin feared that if they stayed too long they bring problem to them.

 

This needed to be dealt with immediately. The Syndicate and the Roses were top priority and he would be happy only when this was all over.

 

He hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

 

Merlin entered the room and found Beatrice there, already working. He almost dropped his coffee. “Early start?” He asked.

 

“Didn’t sleep.” Was her reply. She didn’t even take her eyes of the screen, while her fingers tapped furiously on the keyboard. By her feet the fat bulldog slept peacefully.

 

“How long have you been awake?” He asked coming closer.

 

“Around 48 hours.” She replied. “Don’t worry. I can still work.”

 

“I’m not sure you should…” He observed, but if she heard it, she ignored him.

 

Merlin observed the young woman working. She was on a wheelchair and he had the feeling that in her case it was permanent, not like Monique that was just recovering –and probably playing fragile. Beatrice’s hair was in a messy braid, which gave him a clear look on her face. The left side of it was covered in thin scars, one of them cut her eyebrow, the other her lips and the rest made a web on her cheek.

 

“I smashed my head against a glass window.” She spoke suddenly.

 

“I was wondering.” He admitted.

 

She didn’t say anything else, but Merlin guessed this must be a somewhat sensitive topic for her. She was young and obviously pretty before that.

 

“Are you aware that I know that you’re Caradoc’s soulmate?” He decided to ask, because he wanted to know what she planned on doing.

 

“Yes.”

 

“So?”

 

“So what?”

 

He took a deep breath. “Why didn’t you say anything when you saw him?”

 

“I don’t want him.” She answered as if it was obvious. “And I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want me. Besides, isn’t it against your precious rules?”

 

“It is. But I had a feeling you all didn’t care for rules.”

 

She finally stopped typing and turned to him. “I’m not sure of what you want here.” She spoke sincerely. “Do you want me to go and tell him?”

 

“I’d rather not.” He felt the need to be honest.

 

“Then problem solved.” She spoke as if it was obvious and turned back to the computer.

 

Right. Merlin had no time to deal with this kind of bullshit right now, so he was happy to believe her –kind of.

 

“Did you find the hacker?” He went back to business.

 

“Yes. It’s a wanker that calls himself LordZ.” She snorted. “He’s good, I’ll give him that. I’m just better.”

 

“So what did he do? What did he get from you?” Merlin pulled a chair and sat close to her.

 

“The address of the office, my house and some of our accounts.” She huffed. “They already knew our faces and had facial recognition running around the whole country. They just waited until we were all back in the country before attacking.”

 

“Where’s this guy now?” Merlin asked.

 

“Lithuania.” She informed. “We had some suspicions that the Syndicate might be there, but we weren’t sure.”

 

“But he probably isn’t in their main HQ.” Merlin indicated.

 

“No, that would be stupid.” She agreed. “They knew we’d look for him first.”

 

“Do you think they’re going to extract him?”

 

“I’m pretty sure.” She turned to look at him. “Why don’t you guys get him first? I mean, he must have a shitload of information on him.”

 

“It might not be a bad idea, but we probably have a very short window to organize this.”

 

“Then we should hurry.” She said matter-of-factly.

 

Merlin was still thinking about that when Monique came in. “Good morning, Beatrice. Good morning, Theodore.”

 

Merlin turned his head sharply to glare at her.

 

“Sorry, you don’t like your real name?” Monique asked like the idea never occurred to her. “It suits you so well.”

 

Merlin took a deep breath. “I’ll get Arthur here.”

 

He left the room and Monique turned to Beatrice. “Did he say something to you?”

 

“He asked about my soulmate.” Beatrice informed.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“The truth.”

 

Monique nodded. “Just so you know, Beatrice, I normally wouldn’t ask this of you, but I already asked Agatha…”

 

“If the need arises I will tell him.” Beatrice spoke before she could finish. “Don’t worry.”

 

“I’m sorry if it comes to this.” Monique said sincerely.

 

“I’ll get over it.” She shrugged. “He slept with Maya, he won’t even take a second glance my way.”

 

“Don’t underestimate the power of soulbonds.” Monique warned her. “The pull is very strong.”

 

Beatrice arched a brow. “Are you feeling this pull?” There was a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

 

“I am.” Monique admitted.

 

“What will you do?” Now Beatrice was curious.

 

“Nothing, for now.” Monique shook her head. “Get Maya here.”

 

“Maya? You sure you want to do this?”

 

“With Bridget dead, I’m the new head of this agency and Maya is the senior agent.” Monique indicated.

 

“So Maya is the new you.” Beatrice snickered.

 

“Maya was doing missions for us before you even dreamed of working for this agency, Beatrice.” Monique spoke seriously. “That girl killed her first target before she was 18. She might not be the most respectful person around here, but she is loyal to this agency.”

 

Beatrice was looking at Maya with an arched brow. “You always preferred her.”

 

“I see a lot of me in her.” Monique admitted. “Now stop making me waste my time.”

 

“Whatever you say, boss.” Beatrice murmured before turning to the computer and pressing a button. “Calling Maya Rivers to the Principal’s office. Calling Maya Rivers to the Principal’s office. You’ve been naughty again, Maya.”

 

Monique rolled her eyes. She was not ready to take over these girls. They respected Bridget and listened to her. Even though they also respected Monique, it wasn’t the same thing, there was a lot of defiance there.

 

She’d always let the women do whatever they wanted as long as they did their job. Maybe it was time to end this.

 

XxX

 

“Nikki.”

 

Agatha sighed bored before turning to Harry. “Can I help?”

 

“I think we should talk.” He spoke honestly.

 

“I don’t think we have anything to talk.” She bit out, only to remember what Monique had asked her. For fuck’s sake, she would have to be nice to this idiot. “Look, this is the worst moment ever for talking, Harry.” She sighed one more time. “There are too many things happening at once. We have other priorities.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “You’re right, of course. It’s just that…” He sighed. “I don’t have many regrets, Nikki, but that night, all those years ago, is the biggest one. I was cold to you, selfish. I was wrong.”

 

Agatha cleared her throat and looked at the ground. Why did he have to be so goddamn… This had been the problem the first time they met. How could a man so well dressed want to help a teenager hooker? Why did he take her home? Why did he offer to look at her bruises?

 

He had been, for five minutes, the perfect gentleman. Then he had heard her name.

 

Agatha could never forget his face when he found out she was his soulmate. He would never get that close again. Never.

 

“It was a complicated night, for both of us.” She spoke softly, even if her stomach was turning. “We weren’t expecting it. The shock made us be stupid.”

 

“You weren’t stupid. You were just defending yourself.” Harry indicated.

 

She was going to shoot this arsehole. “Harry…”

 

“Arthur.” Merlin called while he approached. “We need you in the control room.”

 

“I’ll be there in a second.” He said without taking his eyes off Agatha.

 

“Go.” She prompted gently. “As I said, not the right time. We can talk later.”

 

“Thank you, Nikki.” He said sincerely before leaving with Merlin.

 

Agatha waited until he was out of before unclenching her fists. She looked at the palm of her hands and saw the blood smeared there, where her nails had sunk on the skin.

 

This place would be the death of her.

 

XxX

 

“I don’t think we should extract him.”

 

Monique arched a brow and looked at Maya, who looked absolutely calm after saying that.

 

“Why?” Monique asked.

 

“Too risky. Not enough time to prepare.” Maya indicated. “Too many variables.”

 

“I agree with her.” Merlin spoke.

 

Maya didn’t even blink, but Monique moved her eyes from the young woman to the technician. “Do you?”

 

“Yes. These are good points. I don’t like the idea of sending agents anywhere that unprepared.”

 

“So what do you suggest?” Beatrice asked.

 

“We wait.” Harry spoke. “They will extract him anyway and take somewhere they consider safe. We will wait until then. Can you keep track of him, miss Porter?”

 

“Once he relocates is very likely he will be able to hide better.” She admitted. “It may take me a few days to find him again.”

 

“That’ll actually give us more time to prepare.” Maya offered.

 

“Once we have a location we can hit that and one of your other cells can hit Lithuania.” Monique suggested. “We take two bases of the Syndicate at the same time.”

 

“I like this.” Maya nodded.

 

“I do too.” Harry looked pensive. “Let’s work with this plan. Merlin and Beatrice can gather as much information as possible on the Lithuanian base, so we can pass along to our Russian counterparts. Once we find this person again we prepare the second attack.”

 

“What about the missiles?” Monique asked.

 

“Dagonet, Gareth and Lancelot will handle the planning on our side.” Harry spoke. “You choose who will be there from your team.”

 

“Agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel!
> 
> Things will start getting even more complicated on the next chapter, because Maya is going to do something not very smart... Let's see what happens.
> 
> xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP! Talk about a Christmas miracle...
> 
> Guess what??? My computer is back! I've never been so happy in my whole life! Thank you all so much for the kind comments and the support. Most of all, thank you all for your patience.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this piece of goodness.
> 
> Sadly I had no time for re-reading or beta-reading this, so I have no idea of what you may find in there. Let me know if something is too terrible.

“You two are on missile duty?” Maya asked as she watched Pippa and Agatha circle each other.

 

“Yes.” Agatha replied, duking from a punch that Pippa threw. “We’ll have a meeting with the three stooges early in the morning.”

 

Agatha aimed a high kick at Pippa, who grabbed her leg and dropped her to the ground.

 

“By the way… Congratulations on the promotion.” Agatha offered, rolling before Pippa could step on her stomach.

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Maya huffed.

 

“What’s the problem?” Pippa asked, in a very rare show of awareness.

 

“Nothing.” Maya replied, looking at the ground.

 

“Maya…”

 

“It’s just…” She sighed again. “Nothing. You know what I need? Mischief. I’ve been far too good.”

 

“Maya.” Agatha’s voice had a whole lot of warning in it, and she almost missed Pippa’s next punch. “Monique told us not to get in trouble.”

 

“I won’t.” Maya promised. “It isn’t anything too bad. I just wanna have some fun.” Her eyes went to the corner of the gym, where Eggsy was sparring with Roxy.

 

Pippa scoffed. “This will be fun to watch. 50 pounds say you can’t get him.”

 

Agatha opened her mouth, but gave up before saying anything.

 

“It’s in the pocket.” Maya smacked her lips.

 

“So what are you planning on doing?” Agatha rolled her eyes. “Taking off your clothes?”

 

“Something way more subtle than this.” Maya said, eyes fixed on the boy. “He’ll come to me.”

 

Pippa arched a brow. “How can you be so sure?”

 

“Because that boy can’t resist trouble any more than I can.” She smirked.

 

“Have fun.” Pippa offered.

 

Agatha had her doubts about that and a deep feeling that Monique would be pissed when she found out.

 

XxX

 

Monique took a deep drag out of her cigarette, before blowing the smoke. The night was quiet and a bit cold here, but she could actually appreciate the silence, even if it reminded her of home more than she wanted.

 

She never thought about the place she left behind, not after running away with a burn mark on her chest. She tried not to think about her parents or her siblings, she tried not to think about Monica.

 

The girls knew very little about her history and she liked to keep it that way. She didn’t want to remember the streets, the abusive relationship with the man that forced her to sell her body. As far as she was concerned, her life began the moment Bridget picked her up at the hospital –after shooting said abusive man.

 

Monica was dead and Monique would like to keep it that way, the same way she would have preferred keeping her soulmate away.

 

Unfortunately it wasn’t possible any longer.

 

She had read once, a long time ago, that the pull of Fate is irresistible. You could try to run from it for your whole life and you would still –eventually –meet your soulmate.

 

Many people spent their lives thinking they never met their soulmate. It was theorized that sometimes they were in the same place at the same time, but just didn’t pay close attention. It was why sometimes people took brash decisions, like going somewhere exotic for a holiday, or entering a shop they’ve never noticed before.

 

It was all because of Fate.

 

Monique had always thought this was all bullshit, now… She had her doubts.

 

“This will kill you, you know?”

 

She turned to Merlin and arched a brow. “So will getting shot or driving too fast.” She indicated.

 

Merlin scoffed. “I was impressed by your girl earlier.” He commented.

 

“Which one?” She asked, her voice making very clear she couldn’t care less.

 

“Miss Rivers.” He replied. “I didn’t expect so much prudence coming from her.”

 

Monique turned to him and arched a brow. “People never do. That’s why she’s so good at her job.”

 

“So you’re telling me she is vexing or purpose.” He clarified.

 

“Well, she’s naturally vexing.” Monique admitted. “But she plays that side more often in front of people she doesn’t trust. She’s been an agent for almost twenty years, she wouldn’t have survived if she was just a pretty face.”

 

“Twenty years?” Merlin asked shocked. “How old is she?”

 

“Old enough.” Monique took another drag of her cigarette, then she looked Merlin up and down. “How does it feel?”

 

“What?” He asked, his eyes full of mistrust.

 

“To wake up one day with a soulmark on your chest.” She said as if it was obvious. “To think that the universe had forgotten about you then find out it didn’t.”

 

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “How do you know I wasn’t born with a soulmark?” He asked.

 

“I just do.” She shrugged delicately. “I was born with mine. I just wonder how is it to just have it appear one day.”

 

Merlin pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. “It’s painful.”

 

“Life is painful.” Monique supplied.

 

Merlin was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. “How can you be born with a soulmark and still be bitter about it?” He asked.

 

“It happens when your parents try to burn if off of you.” She replied, her voice matter-of-factly.

 

Merlin arched a brow. “You were born in one of the cults.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did they manage to burn it?” He asked, a morbid curiosity taking him.

 

“No. I managed to escape and the hot iron got just a piece of it. It burnt more the area around it, so I can still see the name.” She replied calmly, like the subject didn’t matter at all.

 

Merlin was quiet for a bit more, then he looked at her again. “Why do you look so familiar to me?”

 

“Because you’ve seen me before.” She stated.

 

“Where?” He asked confused.

 

“1998, Prague.” Monique had a smirk now, like this was funny.

 

Merlin was looking at her in shock, then his face cleared. “With Arthur.” He murmured. “You were sitting on Arthur’s lap.”

 

“Bingo.”

 

“That mission was ruined!” He exclaimed.

 

“That was the idea.”

 

He narrowed his eyes. “You lied the first time I asked you if we’ve met before.”

 

“Well, we haven’t been properly introduced back then and I did use other name at the time.” She shrugged like this wasn’t a big deal.

 

“I can’t believe you.” He huffed.

 

“And you shouldn’t.” She tossed the butt of her cigarette out. “Night, Theodore.”

 

XxX

 

“How will we even get inside this place?” Roxy sighed frustrated once they brought up the blueprints of the Indian base.

 

“We’ll find a way.” Agatha replied calmly. “We can’t focus on the building, because it is impenetrable. But buildings are run by people and these are fallible.”

 

“So we should bet on the human element.” Gareth arched a brow.

 

“Exactly. We need to know who works there, they’re routine, their families, their vices…” Agatha indicated. “We play that to our advantage.”

 

“General Johar runs the base.” Dagonet offered, after checking.

 

“We check him, of course, but sometimes the best way in are the other workers; janitors, technicians…” Agatha explained. “People nobody looks at.”

 

“Time is of the essence here.” Gareth indicated. “The Syndicate will be looking for someone else to do this job as well and they might have found this person already.”

 

“Not many people can pull something like that.” Roxy pointed out.

 

“Fortunately…” Pippa looked at Agatha. “We know them all.”

 

“True.” Agatha nodded. “Unless there’s a new player –which I doubt – we can find this person.”

 

“And what? Convince them not to do it?” Dagonet arched a brow.

 

“We can kill them.” Pippa offered.

 

Roxy looked shocked, but Agatha just rolled her eyes. “That’s bad for business, Pippa.” She chided and the redhead just shrugged.

 

“We’ll find about everyone that works in this place.” Dagonet indicated himself and Roxy. “Gareth will study the blueprints and you two check possible threats.”

 

“It’ll take five minutes.” Pippa promised. “Maya slept with half of them and Agatha and Monique slept with the other half.”

 

Agatha threw a glare Pippa’s way, but the young woman didn’t seem bothered by it.

 

“We meet again in the evening?” Dagonet suggested.

 

“Sounds good.” Pippa accepted getting up and heading for the door.

 

“I better go, just to make sure she doesn’t kill anyone.” Agatha smiled sweetly at them before following the redhead.

 

Gareth arched a brow, but he waited until the door was closed, before speaking. “So, Blonde Ambition over there is Arthur’s soulmate?”

 

“The one and only.” Roxy sighed.

 

“Am I the only one that thinks this whole thing is suspicious as fuck?” Dagonet asked.

 

“We all know they’re up to no good.” Roxy assured him. “But this is important. Merlin thinks they’re after the Syndicate for revenge, so they’ll help us take it down.”

 

“We just have to be on our guards, because as soon as the Syndicate is out of the picture they won’t need us anymore.” Gareth indicated.

 

They all nodded.

 

XxX

 

Eggsy was born with a soulmark. His dad used to make jokes about an older woman, but he was happy for his boy; both his parents were.

 

When he was a child Eggsy didn’t really understand the meaning of having a soulmate; for him it was only a name on his chest, a name he didn’t recognize. It was a bit weird how everybody asked about it all the time. He kept trying to picture this woman –a woman he knew nothing about – and still couldn’t come up with anything.

 

Would she be kind like his mom? Would she be pretty? Would she like him?

 

Once he grew a bit older he finally started to understand how important the name on his chest was, how special. Then he wanted to meet her, see her, hear her voice.

 

That was about the same time his dad died, when he started to wish to never meet her.

 

Eggsy kept the name to himself, stopped looking and waiting, started going out with other girls, started pretending he didn’t care about it anymore.

 

But he did. He still cared and he still wanted her, even though he still didn’t know who she was.

 

Eggsy had accepted that, as a Kingsman, he could never have her. He was kind of okay with that, because he wanted her, but at the same time… He didn’t.

 

This whole soulmate business sucked, badly. He didn’t know who he pitied more: poor Roxy and her lost soulmate or Harry and his crazy one.

 

So maybe he was looking for trouble in the wrong place, maybe this was the worst idea ever… But he had a feeling that she couldn’t care less and with everything that was happening that was what he wanted.

 

Eggsy entered the gym with his mind made up, even if it was likely a stupid idea.

 

Maya was there –he knew she would – doing pull ups. Her back was to him, while her body moved up and down and she was wearing a top and shorts. She had a scar on her back, a knife wound, if Eggsy was guessing right.

 

It was a bit ridiculous how hot she was.

 

She let go of the bar, dropping lightly to the ground and turned to him. “Looking for something, sugar?” Her mark was covered again.

 

He shrugged, the picture of indifference. “I was looking for Roxy.” He said. “I wanted to spar.”

 

She arched a brow then smirked, obviously not believing him. “You can spar with me if you want.”

 

Eggsy watched her carefully as she approached, her body moving like the one of a tiger stalking its prey. He was starting to realize that he was in over his head.

 

“I don’t wanna spar with you.” He growled.

 

“No, you don’t.” She stopped right in front of him, then she leaned in his direction, until her lips grazed against his ear when she spoke, “You wanna fuck me.”

 

He did. Not because he liked her or because she was attractive. It was because she was trouble, because he shouldn’t do this, because she hid the name of her soulmate. It was all for the wrong reasons.

 

It was more than enough to him.

 

“I do.” He spoke before kissing her.

 

Maya went easily into his arms and kissed him with as much fervor as he kissed her. Eggsy’s hands grabbed her ass and pulled her up. Maya just chuckled and kissed him again, not even protesting when he shoved her against the wall.

 

He let Maya take his shirt off and did the same to her top. He kissed his way down her neck, passing by her collarbone, when he felt the taste of makeup on his lips. He had kissed her soulmark.

 

Maya’s hand fisted his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. The kiss was punishing, he wasn’t allowed to touch her soulmark. It was okay. He didn’t care about it.

 

Man, Harry would be pissed if he found out.

 

XxX

 

Merlin must have been going crazy. There was no other explanation for what he was considering.

 

Monique couldn’t be his soulmate.

 

Yes, her name was different from the name on his chest, but he didn’t expect her to use her real name. He was actually shocked that some of the girls did.

 

It wasn’t about the name, it was about her age; she was too old to be the one.

 

Merlin wasn’t born with a mark, he had gotten his way later in life. Curiously, as a young boy he had dreamed about finally getting a soulmark. His parents were soulmates and their marriage was the stuff of fairy tales.

 

Merlin grew up seeing all of that and, like his two younger sisters, he desperately wanted that, exactly what his parents had. His baby sisters were incurable romantics and both got their happy endings. Merlin was the one that was left behind, waiting and waiting.

 

His mother used to tell him that it didn’t matter; the universe was preparing someone amazingly special for him, this was the reason it was taking so long. But… What if there was no one for him? There were people that went through life without ever getting a name. What if he was one of them?

 

He went into the Army thinking that this was the case. He accepted the invitation to train as a Kingsman thinking this was the case.

 

The day he was accepted as a Kingsman was the day the name appeared on his chest. However it was too late, he had already given her up before he had even met her.

 

That was why he didn’t think it was Monique. He guessed she was in her forties, or at least close enough to it. She was too old to be his soulmate, but… There was something about her that was intriguing, compelling… Just like a soulmate should be.

 

No, he was delirious! She was not his soulmate, it made no sense. She was toying with him and he was letting her.

 

Those women needed to leave.

 

He entered his office and found the weirdest scene ever: Agatha was sitting on Beatrice’s lap, asking for a ride, while Pippa just observed.

 

“What are you doing here?” He demanded.

 

“We came to check some information with a dear friend.” Agatha said as if it was obvious.

 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be working?” He asked coldly.

 

“We are.” Pippa replied. “We are checking some names.”

 

“Bryce and Fox are dead and Shiro, Porthos and Ray are on prison.” Beatrice rolled her eyes. “Go call the other idiots and leave me alone.”

 

“Thanks for the information.” Agatha climbed out of her lap. “Where’s Monique?”

 

“No idea.” Beatrice replied dryly, turning to the computer and ignoring the other women.

 

“Do you think that Maya still keeps in touch with Andrea and Sky?” Pippa asked Agatha.

 

“I don’t know. Were they good in bed?”

 

Merlin massaged his temples, before looking at them again. “What are you two doing exactly?”

 

“We’re trying to figure out who the Syndicate is going to hire to do the job.” Agatha explained. “So we’re checking who might still be available.”

 

“Cora isn’t going to do that.” Pippa said suddenly. “She’ll run fast and hard before getting involved with this kind of people.”

 

“You’ve got a point.” Agatha agreed.

 

“Can you two do this somewhere else?” Merlin asked patiently.

 

“Sure thing, love.” Agatha winked at him.

 

They really needed to get this done quickly.

 

XxX

 

“Hello, Fitz.”

 

 _“Oh, that voice…”_ A warm chuckle. _“How are you, Monique? What are you wearing today?”_

 

Monique rolled her eyes and kicked her feet up on the table. “Nothing, of course.”

 

Another chuckle _. “What can I do for you, my love?”_

“I have one simples question and I’m willing to pay for the answer.” She spoke, not wasting time.

 

 _“Really…”_ He dragged the word. _“You must be desperate.”_

 

“You know me, Fitz. I’m never desperate.” She looked at her nails, she needed a manicure soon. “What I really am is pissed.”

 

 _“Far from me to get in your way in such a time.”_ He sounded amused. _“What is the question?”_

 

“Did the Syndicate hire you?” She asked directly.

 

 _“Oh, no.”_ He tsked. _“You know I value a lot the whole client confidentially thing.”_

 

“No, you don’t.” Monique cut dryly. “I don’t want to know what they hired you for. I’m just asking you if they did.”

 

He hummed on the other end of the line. _“I can answer that… For one million dollars.”_

 

“Done.”

 

 _“They didn’t hire me. They’ve got Petrov.”_ He informed. _“I hate India.”_

 

“Very kind of you to let me know. The money will be in your account in two hours.” She promised.

 

_“It’s always a pleasure doing business with you, Monique.”_

Monique hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Petrov… “Fuck.”

 

Petrov was trouble, way more trouble than Monique wanted to take on. Petrov was a professional, but was also a fucking psycho. Worse than Pippa, because the redhead had a whole lot of self-control, but Petrov liked chaos and had absolutely no problem with spilling blood to get a job done. Even if it wasn’t really necessary.

 

This brought a whole new set of problems.

 

But then again… Agatha always wanted to see Petrov dead. This might be a good time to make dreams come true.

 

XxX

 

Eggsy was walking around the mansion when he saw Monique sitting alone, talking on the phone. He could see her through one of the glasses door; she had her feet up the table, like she owned the house.

 

If they were not careful, by the end of all of this, those women would really own the house.

 

He was starting to see the woman as a mixture of the previous Arthur and Merlin. She wasn’t a leader like Harry was, she was more of an authority figure, someone the other women respected –kind of –and also feared, but she knew a hell lot.

 

Roxy had come to him a couple of hours back, saying that she was a bit worried about Merlin working with this woman. She had the feeling that Monique was running Merlin on circles somehow.

 

Eggsy didn’t even think that this was possible, but he figured that, if anyone could do it, this woman would be the one. She was trouble.

 

“Hey there, Gary.” Maya’s voice came from behind him, then she rested her chin on his shoulder. “Are you free, by any chance?”

 

He snickered. “To do what?”

 

Maya whispered a very explicit idea on his ear, her lips brushing his skin.

 

Yeah, he was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man... Maya is gonna stir shit up. Things are not looking well at the moment. And Monique is likely to drive Merlin insane, and I'm not even talking about the fun way...
> 
> Another one, because it's Christmas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more?

“So… Petrov?” Dagonet arched a brow. “He’s trouble.”

 

“Pippa is trouble.” Agatha spoke dryly. “He’s a catastrophe.”

 

Pippa snickered, but Gareth just rolled his eyes. “We know of him, don’t worry. How is your relationship with him?”

 

“Oh, we want him dead, he wants us dead. It’s very friendly.” Pippa offered.

 

Dagonet seemed to be asking patience to whatever higher power he believed in.

 

“Can you talk to him?” Roxy asked.

 

“Bad idea.” Agatha said. “It won’t help and he might alert the Syndicate.”

 

“The best course of action right now is to look for him.” Pippa continued. “We need to figure out if he’s already in India, if he’s ready to make a move.”

 

“He should need at least a bit more of time, no?” Roxy spoke. “You guys refused the work for the last time a few days ago. They had to find someone new, he’ll have to prepare…”

 

“Petrov is a fast worker.” Agatha warned. “As soon as he got the job he flew to India. I can bet money on that. From there he’d take a week, sometimes less to prepare.”

 

“Shit.” Dagonet cursed. “We’ll ask Merlin to see if he’s in the country.”

 

“How are we going with the blue prints?” Pippa asked Gareth.

 

“The base is a labyrinth.” He informed. “Getting in is only half the problem, we still have to get around and then out.”

 

“Can you get inside the base on ‘official business’?” Agatha asked.

 

“Not as Kingsman, but… It wouldn’t be impossible. I have a brother that works on the UN panel that regulates the use of nuclear weapons. He could make a visit.”

 

“If they take him to the place where the codes are…” Pippa started.

 

“We have a map.” Gareth finished.

 

“I’ll call him now.” Dagonet decided.

 

“Great!” Pippa leaned back against her chair. “Can we eat now?”

 

“Petrov, Pippa.” Agatha said, with an exasperated sigh, like a mother that had repeated too many times the same thing.

 

“I thought we were just going to kill him.” Pippa commented.

 

“We can’t kill him if we don’t find him first.” Agatha indicated.

 

“On it.” Pippa declared getting up and leaving the room.

 

The others looked to Agatha in shock, and she just shrugged. “The idea of killing someone makes her happy.”

 

“She needs help.” Dagonet said dryly.

 

“Oh, don’t worry. She’ll have it. I want him dead as well.” Agatha winked at them before also leaving the room.

 

“They’re fucking nuts.” Gareth snorted.

 

Roxy and Dagonet just nodded.

 

XxX

 

Beatrice knew very well what the other girls thought about her: the bitter bitch.

 

It had never been her intention to become bitter. She had tried –despite everything –to remain a decent person, she really did.

 

Yes, she was a girl from a very good family, promising career on gymnastics, and all that jazz. Loving family, accepting parents, brilliant future and a soulmate to look for. Life was perfect.

 

So, of course, something had to happen.

 

It wasn’t anybody’s fault; that day had just been too cold. Cold enough for ice to cover the road. Her dad wasn’t driving too fast, he just didn’t seen the black ice. It was just bad luck the way the car spun and fell down the side of the road. It was just one of those things that happen in life.

 

Dad and mom were dead, but she was alive.

 

When she was in the hospital, many of her family members came to visit, she got letters from her fans and sponsors. Then it became clear the scars would remain on her face and some people left. Then the doctors finally admitted she would never walk again.

 

One by one, everybody left her. One aunt promised to take care of her. It didn’t last a month and she said that Beatrice was interfering too much with her life.

 

Nowadays nobody even remembered that someone called Beatrice Porter was once the most promising gymnast on the United Kingdom.

 

So yeah, she became bitter.

 

But it wasn’t then. It was a bit after that.

 

She used her abilities with computers to find her soulmate: Frederick Cumberstone. She found him and he was gorgeous, everything she had dreamed about as a teenager.

 

She thought about actually meeting him a couple of times, but looking deeper into his life –deeper than she wanted to admit that she looked – she found a string of beautiful women and men attached to him. He dated movie stars and models, people as beautiful as him.

 

And, eventually, he fucked Maya.

 

Of course, Maya didn’t know he was Beatrice’s soulmate –she never told anyone, just Monique – so she didn’t blame the brunette for talking about it repeatedly, like she had a brand new trophy. For Maya that was exactly what “bagging” a Kingsman meant, a trophy.

 

Beatrice hated to admit that, in the end, it was her soulmate that made her completely bitter. She did resist a lot of other things, but… He was supposed to love her despite everything else, despite the scars and the legs, but she knew there was no chance of that.

 

But then again, Bridget always said that only sheltered people aren’t bitter, because life makes everyone bitter.

 

Beatrice missed Bridget. She missed her house with all her computer screens and her mess of cables… But most of all, she missed being far away from her soulmate.

 

“Is Merlin here?”

 

His voice made Beatrice freeze. Fuck. Not now.

 

“Unless he’s capable of becoming invisible…” She stared without turning, eyes still on the screen in front of her, “It’s pretty obvious he isn’t.”

 

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine? I think you’re suffering from a serious case of sarcasm.” She could hear him coming closer.

 

“Actually, I enjoy it quite a bit.”

 

He finally stopped by her side. Fortunately, Beatrice hardly ever wore her hair up these days, so it was falling like a curtain, blocking her face from his view.

 

“I didn’t get your name at the meeting.” Caradoc spoke.

 

“So?”

 

“What is it?” He asked patiently.

 

“Why do you want to know?” She threw back.

 

“It’s just common courtesy.”

 

“Don’t bother. It’s wasted on us.”

 

Before she was even aware he was closer still, he put his hands on the arm rests of her wheelchair and turned her around, so she was facing him. “I hate to talk to someone and not look into their eyes.” He grinned. “You have amazing eyes.”

 

“Don’t you have anything else to do?” She rolled her eyes. “I’m pretty sure they must have a floor for you to scrub or something, if you’re bored.”

 

“They’re still very pretty, even when you’re rolling them.” He grinned again “Oh, there they are… Rolling again.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“You could just tell me your name, and then I’ll leave.” His face was the picture of innocence.

 

“Beatrice.” She said dryly. “Are you happy now?”

 

He was still looking at her, his hands holding the arm rests of the chair, while he leaned in her direction, enough to look her in the eyes. And there was this… Little grin, on the corner of his lips, like he was aware of some joke she wasn’t. “Hi, Beatrice.” He finally spoke. “Nice to meet you. I’m Caradoc.”

 

“And I couldn’t possibly care less.” She told him. “Now get out. Merlin’s not here and I have work to do.”

 

Caradoc sighed dramatically. “You win, pretty eyes. This time.” He straightened and ran his hands through his hair. Not that he needed to do it, the thing was damn perfect.

 

Beatrice was turning her chair back and he was leaving, when Caradoc decided to stop and drop a bomb. “Oh, by the way… I know this is none of my business and you didn’t ask me… But I loved how you used to wear your hair when you were competing.” He spoke matter-of-factly. “I liked the fringe, it made you look very cute.”

 

Beatrice felt like she couldn’t breathe and the sound of her pulse was so strong that she never heard Caradoc leaving the room. What the actual fuck?

 

XxX

 

Nobody would ever hear Caradoc –or Fredrick, as his mother insisted on calling him –claiming to be saint. Or an angel. Actually, one of the nuns on the catholic all-boys boarding school he went to, used to call him Satan and cross herself every time she saw him on the hallways.

 

Ah, the good old days…

 

He was a hellion, his grandfather would say laughing.

 

He’d really been one.

 

When Caradoc turned 13 years old his soulmark appeared: Beatrice Catherine Porter. He scoffed at it, ignored his parents’ excitement and moved on with his childhood, went wild on his adolescence and on the first year of University.

 

Then his big brother died.

 

As far as he knew his brother was serving in the Royal Army and was killed on duty. His uncle Peter was the one that told him the truth.

 

Uncle Peter worked for a secret organization called the Kingsman and had recruited Philip –Caradoc’s brother. Philip had lost his life on a mission, but Peter assured his younger nephew that his brother had saved a lot of lives in the process.

 

Now there was an empty spot, waiting for the next Caradoc.

 

Frederick didn’t even let his uncle finish. Yes, he was going to try.

 

He passed, against all odds and became a Kingsman.

 

A few years after he had been working for the agency his mother requested him to take her somewhere.

 

Now, Caradoc could be a secret agent and an infamous trouble maker, but when his mother asked something, he did it. So he dropped everything that wasn’t important and drove her to a gymnastic competition.

 

He was very confused. His mother looked at sports as the entertainment of the lower classes –he never said she wasn’t a bitch – especially things like football, running and gymnastics.

 

But he kept his mouth shut and sat by her on the gymnasium’s uncomfortable benches. He observed her indifferent face during the beginning of the presentations, still trying to understand what he was doing there with her.

 

That was when he heard the name.

 

“Beatrice Porter.”

 

The crowd cheered –as much as Londoners do –but Caradoc was still stuck on the name. “Is that…”

 

“Yes.” His mother said simply.

 

He turned to her in shock. “Why did you bring me here?”

 

“Maybe if you remember that the name on your chest belongs to a real person, you’ll stop with this foolishness of serving the country and have a normal life.” She spoke, her eyes on the girl. “She is not half bad.”

 

Caradoc was shocked, to say the least. He never imagined that his mother felt that way about the agency. Of course, she thought he served in the army, as his brother had, but he could see that the problem wasn’t that he was serving; she was afraid of losing him, like she lost Philip.

 

She was offering him an alternative in the only way she knew how.

 

So he observed in silence as she got up to the balance beam to start her presentation.

 

Caradoc was captivated. She seemed weightless as she did her routine; the somersaults, turns and even the cute dance she did at times.

 

By the time he got back home he knew he wanted to know more about her. He collected all the information he could, quite aware that she was just a 14 year-old girl and that he should tread carefully and with respect.

 

The more he saw and read, the more he understood that he wanted her as his soulmate. Not a platonic, friendly one, because every time he saw her smile and the way her eyes sparkled he knew he could fall in love easily with her.

 

Maybe it was a soulmate thing, but he just knew that they were meant for each other.

 

So much he made some decisions: first of all, she was too young, he had to wait. There was nothing he would like more than to go up to her and say he was her soulmate, but the thing was… She was way too young. And despite the fact he liked to think of himself as a decent man on that respect, he had no idea what he would do if his soulmate wanted to kiss him. Therefore, he decided he could wait until she was a bit older –at least 18 –before showing up in front of her. Second, he was leaving the Kingsman as soon as he met her officially.

 

So he had prepared to wait. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t see her, so he watched her competing. Beatrice was on her way to become the greatest gymnast of Britain’s history. She had perfect posture, natural charm and amazing technique. Everybody was dying to see her on an Olympic game.

 

She turned 15 and Caradoc sent her flowers. Obviously not as himself, but as a sponsor. He watched her interviews and saw how she was becoming a beautiful, bright woman.

 

Then the accident happened.

 

Caradoc was deep undercover when it happened and he only found out about it two months after it had already happened.

 

He agonized over visiting her on the hospital for a long time, before deciding to wait until she was home. Then he found another problem: her bitch of an aunt. The woman refused to let him see Beatrice, even when he told her he was her soulmate.

 

Worst part was that Beatrice was underage and he wasn’t, so the woman had the right to make the prohibition.

 

Caradoc was a bit ashamed to admit that it took way too long for him to understand why the prohibition: she was Beatrice’s guardian, but she wasn’t really taking care of the girl, she had moved her somewhere else.

 

And –as if this whole thing wasn’t ridiculous enough –when Caradoc started to look for her again she just freaking disappeared without a trace. It was like Beatrice Porter had never existed before.

 

Now he knew why. She was a hacker. A fucking good one. She hid herself from the world, from him.

 

But it didn’t matter. He had found her and he was going to get her; it didn’t matter if he had to woo her, dine her, beg… She was his soulmate and she owned all of him.

 

“Arthur, we need to talk.” Caradoc said very seriously to the man.

 

XxX

 

Lynda took a sip of the cognac on her glass, her eyes on the fireplace. The flames were actually dying and she was supposed to feed them. But she wasn’t about to get up, so she just sat and observed.

 

It wasn’t like the fireplace was necessary to warm the room. She was way past that kind of need. She wasn’t a farm girl anymore, follower of an ignorant cult. She was the leader of a criminal organization.

 

Dad and mom would be proud… If they were alive.

 

Of course, she had to let her soulmate pretend to be the boss, because God forbid a woman to be in command of anything.

 

Bunch of idiots.

 

But it was fine, she was just biding her time. She had others things to think about; like killing her sister.

 

She had looked up to Monica, had admired her faith, her strength. She had only survived the burning ceremony because Monica had been there to hold her hand, to dry her tears, to give her support. But when the time came for Monica herself to be burned…

 

She would never forgive Monica, even if her name wasn’t that anymore. She was going to find big sister and she was going to kill her. Soon.

 

XxX

 

“Miss Rivers.”

 

Maya rolled her eyes, before turning to Merlin with a sugary sweet smile. “Yes, uncle Merlin?”

 

The man pressed his lips on a thin line, but refused to rise to the bait. “Shouldn’t you be working? Doing something productive?”

 

Maya made a show of blowing at her nails, where her brand new coat of nail polish was still drying. “I’m doing something productive. My nails ain’t gonna paint themselves.”

 

Merlin didn’t say anything just looked at her, until she finally rolled her eyes and sighed. “All work and no play makes Maya a dull girls.” She said. “And trust me, you don’t me swinging a baseball bat around. Or an axe, for that matter.”

 

“I don’t even want you around.” Merlin said dryly. “But I have something to make you less bored. Come with me.” And he turned and started walking away.

 

Maya shouldn’t follow him. He wasn’t her boss. But she got up and did it anyway.

 

He went back to the room where Beatrice had been working, but the other woman was nowhere to be found.

 

“Where’s Beatrice?” Maya asked.

 

“Went to sleep a bit ago.” He informed. “But before she did she said she found the hacker.”

 

Maya arched a brow. “That easily?”

 

“She said herself it was a trap.” Merlin shrugged. “Now we need to decide if we take the bait.”

 

“Where is he?” Maya wanted to know.

 

“Turkey, small village, some hours out of Istanbul.”

 

She hummed and Merlin turned to look at her. “What?”

 

“Why Turkey?” She asked.

 

“How would I know?” He arched a brow.

 

“That’s my point. The Syndicate has nothing on Turkey: no properties, no branches… It just seems too random.”

 

“So you think there’s something there.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“We missed something.” Maya shook her head. “Where is the information we have on the Syndicate?”

 

Merlin saw Maya put herself by his side, as he showed her all the information available. Her nail polish was ruined, but she didn’t seem to notice that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caradoc and Beatrice??? Make your bets! hahahahha
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I wish all of you a magic Christmas. Blessings on you and your family and beloved ones.
> 
> See you all next year!  
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This took a while. I'm really sorry about this, guys.
> 
> But I really appreciate the comments and kudos, you're the best.
> 
> I'm sorry to say that this is NOT BETA READ. I am very aware that I suck at using prepositions, so sorry in advance. Still, I hope you enjoy it.

“You what?” Harry asked in shock.

 

This had to be a dream. Well, a nightmare. Seriously, this was getting fucking ridiculous.

 

“I found my soulmate. Beatrice, the brunette.” Caradoc repeated pleasantly.

 

Oh God, it was real.

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Harry asked, because he had to be sure. “I mean, she could be deceiving you and...”

 

“She’s not.” Caradoc said with simplicity. “I’ve known for many years. I was just stupid enough to lose her from my sight. It’s not happening again.”

 

“What…” Harry cleared his throat and tried again. “What exactly does that mean?”

 

“It means that I’m claiming my soulmate. If the agency has a problem with that…” He gave Harry his most charming smile. “Well, then fuck the agency, if you pardon my French.”

 

This was a nightmare.

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, right?” Harry asked, because he was honestly still trying to believe in this whole mess. “Have you talked to her? What does the lady have to say?”

 

“I haven’t talked to her yet.” Caradoc admitted. “But she’s my soulmate. How hard can it be?”

 

Harry observed Caradoc’s arrogant posture and had to hold in a laugh. Well, things were fine. If he still had to talk to Beatrice, Harry had nothing to worry about.

 

And if Caradoc thought it was going to be this easy… Well, Harry even felt a bit bad for the poor sod; but apparently his problem had just got smaller.

 

Because Beatrice? Yeah, she wasn’t about to jump on Caradoc’s arms. Harry would bet money on that.

 

XxX

 

“So we’re pretty sure this is a trap.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“We have no idea what is waiting for us there.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“But very likely it’s something that’ll get us all killed.”

 

“Probably.”

 

“And we’re still going.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Eggsy looked around and arched a brow at Merlin. “What the fuck?”

 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “We need to check it anyway, so we’ll send a small group. The mission is to apprehend the hacker, otherwise known as LordZ, and bring him in. Here we can torture information out of him at our leisure.”

 

Agatha arched a brow and turned to Maya. “Doesn’t he sound very hot when he speaks so carelessly of torture?”

 

“Smoking.” Maya agreed nodding.

 

Merlin ignored both of them, because he had learned –fast –that this was the best option he had with these women.

 

“Who will be in this small group?” Bors inquired. He kept moving on his chair and tapping his fingers against his thigh. He hated that the Roses were there and he didn’t trust them at all.

 

Merlin didn’t as well, but did anybody see him squirming? No, they didn’t because he was a fucking adult.

 

Good Lord, he was happy that he was already bald or this whole situation would have made him.

 

“Caradoc and Gareth from our side, and…” Merlin turned to Monique, waiting for her to finish it.

 

“Agatha and Maya.” She said simply.

 

Gareth rolled his eyes. “Fantastic.” He mumbled under his breath.

 

“I’ll monitor you all from here with the help of Miss Porter.” Merlin informed them.

 

“So I’m sure we’ll be on good hands.” Caradoc spoke directly to Beatrice, even though she hadn’t raised her head from her tablet the whole meeting. Now was no exception.

 

Merlin was looking at the man like he had gone crazy, but –honestly –as long as he could do this mission, Merlin couldn’t care less. Everybody was going crazy around the mansion these days and he had no time –or patience –to go around checking on all the agents.

 

He needed vacations.

 

He was pretty sure he had never taken a day off before.

 

He was taking one after this whole mess was cleaned up. He deserved it.

 

“When do we leave?” Gareth asked.

 

“In 12 hours.” Maya was the one to answer.

 

Caradoc arched a brow. “Why so long if we know where he is? We could be out in one hour.”

 

“We could be going in 15 minutes.” Maya informed dryly. “The point is: this is a trap, we know that for a fact. The house that the idiot is in belongs to a high-ranking Turkish military and it’s conveniently close to a military base.”

 

“So we’re going to let him sweat it.” Caradoc guessed.

 

“Precisely.” Maya nodded. “Let him stew there for a bit. He isn’t an agent, he’s just a hacker. He doesn’t know what to expect. Actually, he thinks he does. He’s expecting a bunch of girls as soon as possible.”

 

“But that’s not what he’s getting.” Merlin completed.

 

“No, that’s not.” Maya confirmed. “He’ll wait and wait and wait a bit more. He’ll get worried, paranoid, stressed, he’ll get on the nerves of whoever is doing his security. Then we come in.”

 

“Hard and swift.” Agatha completed. “Just like we like it.” She threw a wink at Maya.

 

If Monique could ignore her ‘agents’ behavior, Merlin could do the same. It was better this way.

 

“So we leave in 12 hours.” Gareth sighed.

 

“Eleven hours and 57 minutes.” Agatha informed him with a sugary sweet smile.

 

Gareth threw her a glare.

 

“Sounds lovely.” Caradoc declared, rubbing his hands together, then he turned to Beatrice. “You care for lunch, love?”

 

The whole room became eerily quiet, while everybody looked from one to the other, some in confusion, others in amusement, but all very curious.

 

Beatrice took her sweet time raising her head and turning to look at him. “I have better things to do.” She informed him, before turning back to her tablet.

 

“Smooth move, Romeo.” Maya snickered, then got up. “Let’s go, bitches. I know I am famished.”

 

“Using your big girl words, Maya. Good work.” Beatrice said dryly.

 

Monique rolled her eyes and got up as well. “All of you, with me.” They obeyed immediately and left the room with the older woman.

 

As soon as they were gone they all turned to Caradoc, but Eggsy was the first to put it in words. “What the actual fuck?”

 

“Beatrice is my soulmate.” The man informed the room, clearly unaffected by her attitude.

 

“I don’t think she agrees with that.” Bors arched a brow.

 

“She will.” Caradoc spoke confidently.

 

Eggsy turned to Gareth. “20 pounds says she cleans the floor with him.”

 

“40 says she won’t resist that long.” The other man replied.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes.

 

Days off. He deserved them.

 

XxX

 

“So… What’s with you and sex-on-a-stick?” Maya asked Beatrice as soon as they found themselves in another room.

 

“He’s my soulmate”, was the very short, really to the point reply.

 

Maya arched a brow. “No shit?”

 

“No shit.” Beatrice said dryly.

 

“Wow… Sorry I fucked him.” Maya offered and it did sound sincere.

 

“I don’t care.” Beatrice shrugged. “I don’t want him.”

 

Maya hesitated for a second, then looked at Monique, who shook her head. “Is that going to be a problem?” The older woman wanted to know.

 

“No.”

 

OK, better let this one go.

 

“Listen you two.” Monique turned to Maya and Agatha. “You need to be serious with this one. Obey orders, behave. Don’t screw this up.”

 

“We won’t.” Agatha assured her. “We’ll get him.”

 

Monique was satisfied by their understanding. Yes, this bunch gave her a lot of shit, but they got the job done, every time.

 

When Bridget had gotten Monique out of the hospital and brought her to the agency there were more of them. But even back then –all those 23 years ago – the women were trouble. Cassandra –the one who trained Monique –had a thing for sexy blondes and Russian roulette. It was pretty easy to guess where that had ended.

 

Most of the women of that time died, only two retired. Bridget had been ancient compared to the normal life spam most agents had. Monique was closer to the normal age they died.

 

Maybe her time was coming.

 

Maybe then she could rest a bit. She did have some pretty terrible migraines.

 

“I need new shoes.” She declared sighing.

 

Agatha arched a brow. This was their code for a private conversation, in the case it meant she needed to talk to them far from the Kingsman’s ears. “I don’t think uncle Merlin is going to let us out for a shopping trip.”

 

“We can always jump the wall.” Maya offered, throwing herself on the couch.

 

“Sounds pretty good, actually.” Pippa mumbled.

 

“Wow, it speaks.” Maya arched a brow. “You’ve been awfully quiet.”

 

It was Pippa’s turn to arch her brow. “I don’t speak when I have nothing to say. You should try the same.”

 

Maya sent a kiss to the redhead.

 

“Stop it.” Monique ordered, her fingers pressed against her temples. “We don’t have time for this. Focus.”

 

“We can always shop online.” Agatha offered, looking at Beatrice.

 

“And have it delivered where?” Beatrice asked dryly. “Here?”

 

Agatha rolled her eyes and threw her hands up.

 

“You know what…” Beatrice started carefully. “I could really use a movie now. Something sugary sweet.”

 

Monique turned to her, a questioning look on her face. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Something like… Titanic, perhaps?”

 

Maya was looking at her like she was completely insane. Pippa appeared to be considering pulling a weapon.

 

“Make it ’50 Shades’ and you got a deal.” Agatha threw in, a smirk on her face.

 

Beatrice threw her a very unamused look. “Whatever.”

 

XxX

 

“You’re gonna watch what?” Roxy asked, still pretty shocked.

 

“Fifty Shades.” Maya informed cheerily. “Wanna sit in the middle?”

 

Roxy practically fled the room. Eggsy looked at all the women on the room. “Are you serious?”

 

“Yup.” Agatha replied happily. “It’s always good to get some new ideas.” She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

 

“I’m outta here.” Eggsy declared following Roxy’s example.

 

Merlin had a very distrustful expression on his face.

 

“How about you, uncle Merlin?” Maya asked him, a smirk on her face. “Wanna come and watch? If you’re really nice we can even role play later.” She winked at him.

 

Merlin took a deep breath and turned to walk away.

 

“Please, don’t fucking talk during the movie.” Pippa said as Agatha pressed play. “I hate that shit.”

 

Beatrice looked at Monique, and the other woman nodded. Beatrice pressed a few keys on her phone, then nodded to everybody else. “Now we can talk.”

 

“So, what’s up, boss?” Maya asked curious.

 

“Beatrice, I need you to resist your soulmate.” Monique declared.

 

“What?” The brunette was clearly confused. “I thought you’re going say the opposite.”

 

“No. He wants to chase you, let him.” Monique’s tone was dismissive. “It’ll keep him distracted. Play hard to get, be rude, difficult, I don’t care. Unless…” Monique was analyzing the younger woman. “You’re sure you don’t want him?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Then don’t let him get you.” She turned to Agatha. “After this job you’re going to be sweet to Harry Hart.” She ordered. “Let him talk to you, make his apologies, let him think he’s getting somewhere.”

 

Agatha pressed her lips, but didn’t say a thing.

 

“Agatha.” Monique’s tone became a warning. “Can you do that?”

 

“Yes.” Agatha answered curtly.

 

“Great. Maya, you take point on this job.”

 

“Done.”

 

They all turned to Pippa, who had her eyes fixed on the scream. “This movie sucks.” She declared.

 

Agatha and Maya rolled their eyes.

 

“I’m glad we had this conversation.” Monique sighed.

 

XxX

 

Eggsy knew that Caradoc and Gareth were getting ready to jump on the crazy wagon with Agatha and Maya; the small team should leave in two hours. He didn’t envy them one bit.

 

The Roses –or whatever they really called themselves –were wild cards, but –most of all- they were trouble and not the fun kind. Harry actually wanted his two agents ready for anything, including shots to the back. They weren’t sure the two would betray them and leave their friends behind, but Eggsy wouldn’t put it past them.

 

They did look like the kind of people that were only worried about their own lives.

 

“Hey, Gary. What about a good luck kiss?” Maya called from behind him.

 

Eggsy turned around. He shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that she was wearing an all-black tact uniform, with practical boots, but he still was. He kind of figured they would be the type to wear leather catsuits.

 

Maya had her hair on a complicated updo with a French braid –it looked way to fancy for a mission in Turkey – but other than that she was wearing jacket and pants. She would probably still get a vest and her gear. He wondered if she would look less hot then, but he doubted it.

 

“Worried, Maya?” He arched a brow.

 

“Never.” She smiled smugly. “It takes a lot to kill me.”

 

Eggsy scoffed. “Don’t get shot.”

 

She arched a brow. “I’ll try my best.” She stepped up to him, and they had the exact same height, so she was looking directly into his eyes. “Would you miss me?” She teased.

 

He made a show of letting his eyes slide down her body. “Some parts of you.” He answered slowly.

 

Maya threw her head back in a laugh. “That’s what I like about you, Gary.” She put her arms around his neck. “Honesty.”

 

“Wish I could say the same.” He mumbled a bit dryly, but his hands were already on her waist and his head was dipping towards hers.

 

His lips had barely grazed hers when Merlin interrupted them. “Galahad!”

 

The technician’s tone was cutting and made Eggsy step back from Maya immediately. She didn’t look worried at all, she actually seemed quite satisfied by the whole thing.

 

Maya just stepped away from him and started leaving, going on Merlin’s direction. “Don’t be like that, uncle Merlin.” She said sweetly. “You be nice, you can get some too.” She winked at him and patted him on the shoulder before leaving them there.

 

“Merlin…” Eggsy started.

 

“I don’t need to tell you how fucking stupid it’s to get involved with any of them.” Merlin cut him, his voice hard, his eyes even more so. “Stop thinking with your cock.” The last part was almost a bark.

 

The older man turned his back and left before Eggsy could even reply.

 

It was okay. He wasn’t sure there was anything he could say to that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> Things are about to blow. Next chapter there will be a whole lot of confusion, angst and... A revelation.
> 
> Hold on tight, see you all soon.
> 
> Let me know how you feel!
> 
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a while... Sorry about that!
> 
> Thank you for the support, even though I kinda disappeared...
> 
> We have a big revelation on this chapter and things are getting ugly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

“So… You and Beatrice.” Agatha checked her makeup on the mirror. “Good luck with that.”

 

Caradoc rolled his eyes. “Your support is appreciated.” He replied dryly.

 

“Look, Romeo, I’m not even joking. Beatrice is bitter, like she’s a 90 year-old survivor of a war.” Agatha informed him. “But she’s not a bad person, she’s loyal and fierce.”

 

Caradoc gave her a sideway glance. “OK, what’s the play here?” He wanted to know.

 

Agatha rolled her eyes. “There’s no play. Beatrice won’t let you touch her with a ten-foot pole. She should, ‘cause…” She made a vague gesture on his direction, like it explained it all. “But she won’t.”

 

Caradoc’s hands tightened around the steering-wheel until his knuckles turned white. “Why?” He asked, his voice small.

 

“Because you’re perfect and she’s damaged goods.” Agatha said simply.

 

Caradoc turned immediately to her, ready to give her a piece of his mind, but Agatha was already rolling her eyes. “I’m not the one that says it. She is.” She explained. “Beatrice doesn’t like herself all that much right now, so she can’t like anyone else. Much less you.”

 

Caradoc took a deep breath. “Why are you telling me this?”

 

“Maybe one of us deserves to have a happy ending with a soulmate.” She murmured, her voice so low that, for a moment Caradoc thought he might have heard it wrong.

 

Then she was shaking her head. “Soldiers ahead. Show time.”

 

XxX

 

Gareth and Maya waited in the shadows, eyes on the small house. They’d seen with their thermal imaging glasses that there were two people inside it –likely the hacker and a security guard.

 

There were three other men outside smoking and other four ahead, keeping their eyes on the road.

 

The ones smoking were laughing and, inside the house, a figure paced maniacally. Gareth and Maya had decided this should be the hacker.

 

So they waited for their signal.

 

They saw the car finally approaching the road. The four guards stopped the car, and the three smoking ones started paying attention to it as well.

 

They were all likely bored out of their mind and tired of babysitting an idiot.

 

Just in time, Agatha jumped out of the car with Caradoc, both arguing fervently in French. The soldiers were trying to contain the –apparently –pissed couple, while the others were laughing, watching the scene.

 

Gareth and Maya traded nods and started moving. They both had guns ready to stun as they slipped quietly by the back door of the house.

 

The two other occupants of the room were also by the window, looking at the fight happening outside. Agatha was a show woman when the mood struck.

 

They both pressed their triggers at the same time, dropping the guard and the supposed hacker. Gareth kept his eyes open, covering for Maya to check the boy.

 

“Must be him.” She assumed, looking at the skinny pale man. “Could be a decoy to.”

 

“We’re taking him anyway.” Gareth decided. “I’ll pick him up.”

 

Maya was nodding when her eyes saw the camera on the corner. “Fuck!”

 

The door blasted open and the three other guards came in, baring guns.

 

Maya was closer to the door, so she managed to get a drop on the first man that came through. Gareth had already changed his gun from stun to kill and managed to get the second one, but the third man retreated back to outside for cover.

 

“We gotta go. Now!” He barked.

 

Maya heard shots from the outside and assumed that Agatha and Caradoc were also facing some kind of problem. She managed to keep firing at the other guard, so he would keep hidden, while Gareth threw the hacker over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and went for the back door.

 

Once he was safely out, Maya prepared to leave as well, but that was when things went south.

 

The third man finally decided to risk coming into the room again, and he managed to hit a shot on her left leg. Maya buckled and fell to the ground, feeling her head hit the wall, but not with enough force to make her unconscious. Still her vision became blurry with the strength of the blow and, as she tried to roll to get up, she was shot again.

 

She was wearing body armor, but it meant nothing when there was a rifle at such close range. She was pretty sure it had pierced the vest and hit her, but she didn’t feel, not right now.

 

This would be a bitch tomorrow.

 

If she was alive by then.

 

Spots were dancing in front of her eyes and Maya wasn’t actually aware of her surroundings anymore.

 

“I’ve got you, Trouble.” Someone murmured to her.

 

XxX

 

Caradoc came out of the house carrying Maya on his arms. He could feel his hands getting wet with her blood and he worried something major had been hit.

 

Fortunately Agatha had driven the car to the front of the house, but they had to go, because more men would come any second now. He all but threw himself in the backseat with Maya in his arms and Agatha didn’t even wait for him to close the door before she peeled off.

 

“How is she?” Agatha demanded, eyes on the road.

 

“I’ll need to remove the body armor to be sure.” He said, already doing exactly that.

 

He threw her vest on the shotgun seat and did the same with her jacket. Maya was left on her tank top and that was when Caradoc saw it.

 

Maya always had her mark covered, but this time it wasn’t. She probably thought it wouldn’t be necessary, but here he was, reading the name on her chest, clear as day.

 

“What the fuck is this?” He bellowed.

 

“What?” Agatha asked, worry coloring her voice.

 

“The name on your friend’s chest!” He clarified.

 

“What name?” Agatha was completely confused.

 

“Merlin’s name.” Caradoc growled.

 

XxX

 

_“The name on your friend’s chest! Merlin’s name.”_

 

Merlin’s name.

 

His name.

 

Merlin was sure he had heard wrong, but if he had, then everybody else had too. Beatrice was there, and so were Harry and Monique, and they were all frozen in shock.

 

Before anything had been said, Beatrice was screaming instructions to Gareth, demanding him to prepare the chopper to get the others and Harry had been ordering the med bay to be ready to receive Maya. Monique had been twisting her fingers, nerves eating at her. Merlin had already noticed she had a soft spot for Maya.

 

And now…

 

Now they were all there, static, not moving a muscle. Merlin wasn’t even sure he was still breathing.

 

He almost wanted to pull his shirt and check his chest.

 

Bu suddenly he understood and felt fucking stupid for not seeing it before.

 

Maya Rivers, that was how she had introduced herself. The name on his chest –the one he carried for the last 32 years –said Mayara Rios. Rio meant river in Portuguese and he knew for a fact –because he looked for it, once –that his soulmate was Brazilian.

 

She’d been there all this time, right under his nose. She’d known.

 

She’d fucked Eggsy knowing it.

 

“What did you just say, Caradoc?” Harry demanded on the coms, finally taking some kind of action.

 

 _“She has Merlin’s name on her chest!”_ Caradoc thundered from the other side.

 

“Are you sure?” Harry demanded.

 

 _“How many Theodore ‘Merlin’ Shaw do you know?”_ Caradoc snapped.

 

Beatrice turned to Monique, shock turning to indignation. “Did you know this?”

 

That made Harry and Merlin turn to her as well. “Of course I did.” Monique spoke, her face now perfectly composed, not a hint of regret or shame in her face. “I took that girl from the street. I know all that there’s to know about her.”

 

Merlin stood so fast that his chair toppled back. He didn’t even look at it, his eyes fixed on the woman. “And you never thought about saying anything?” He demanded from her, his voice louder than it should’ve been.

 

Merlin felt his heart pounding on his chest, his skin burning. It made sense now, so much sense. It explained the way she behaved around him, it explained why he couldn’t help but think about her, even when he shouldn’t, or look for her when she wasn’t on the room.

 

It was the pull.

 

He’d been feeling it and ignoring it, because he never thought it was possible to…

 

“It wasn’t my secret to tell.” Monique informed him, infuriatingly calm. “I was the only one to know, so don’t blame the others.” She told Harry, before he could say anything else.

  
“I had a right to know!” Merlin snapped.

 

She turned back to him, her face perfectly composed, one brow raised regally. “Why? You never wanted her.” She said sharply. “And she sure as fuck doesn’t want you.”

 

It shouldn’t hurt, not really. Merlin had decided many years ago that he didn’t need a soulmate, he had nothing to offer to one –especially one as young as his. Yes, he had looked for her, but just to see, just to know. She was ten at the time, and seeing a child made him feel wrong and sick.

 

He kept the image of the child in his head, he never dared to imagine how she looked grown up. If he kept thinking about her as a child he’d never feel tempted to look for her.

 

And now…

 

It hurt. Hearing that she knew very well who he was and she chose to ignore it… Chose to sleep with one of his coworkers…

 

“So that’s why you ordered her to fuck Galahad?” He asked, his voice ice-cold.

 

That managed to surprise Monique. “What did you say?”

 

“She’s been fucking Galahad.” Merlin offered.

 

Harry was also looking beyond shocked by this piece of information. Merlin had decided not to tell the other man before the end of this mission, but things were going to hell right now, so it didn’t make a difference.

 

Monique turned to Beatrice. “Did you know about this?”

 

“Yes.” Beatrice confirmed, looking a bit scared. “She’s been bragging about it.”

 

Harry marched up to Monique, until he was very close. “As soon as this is over we’re all going to have a very serious conversation about soulmates.” He dictated. “You’re not guests anymore, you’re all prisoners. I’ll get Dagonet and Bors to escort you to your rooms.”

 

Beatrice looked at Monique, now in panic, but the older woman just nodded. “If you prefer it that way…” She shrugged like she couldn’t care less.

 

“Get Galahad here.” Harry ordered Merlin. “Now.”

 

Merlin did it, and after closing the line he heard the coms from the group.

 

_“I can’t find her pulse!”_

_“Do something, or she won’t last until the HQ!”_

_“She lost too much blood.”_

 

Merlin picked the closest monitor up and threw it against the wall. Harry chose not to comment.

 

XxX

 

Pippa yawned as Bors pushed her inside some kind of cell, where Monique and Beatrice already were.

 

“So… I take something went wrong.” She commented.

 

“Maya was shot.” Beatrice informed.

 

That gave her pause. “What happened? Is she fine?”

 

Beatrice arched a brow. “You care?”

 

Pippa marched to the girl and put her hands on the arms of her chair. “How is she?” She demanded through gritted teeth.

 

“We don’t know.” Monique answered. “But we think it’s serious.”

 

“Why are we here?” Pippa asked.

 

“They found out that Merlin is her soulmate.” Beatrice told the redhead.

 

Pippa’s eyebrows disappeared under her fringe. “You mean Cue Ball?”

 

Monique rolled her eyes. “Yes, Pippa.”

 

“That’s why she was fucking the other kid then?” Pippa whistled. “She’s twisted.”

 

“You knew she was sleeping with Eggsy.” It wasn’t really a question.

 

“We made a bet.” Pippa sat on the ground, back against the wall. “I thought she was just bored, but apparently she had an ulterior motive.”

 

Monique sighed, pressing her fingers against her temples.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Beatrice asked.

 

“Hope that she doesn’t die and that they don’t kill us.” Monique replied.

 

“Do you think they will?” Pippa asked curiously.

 

“Darling… Things are about to get ugly.”

 

XxX

 

“WHAT?” Eggsy thundered.

 

“Harry, this might not be…”

 

“Caradoc was the one to say it.” Harry cut Roxy. “Of course we’re waiting to them to arrive here, but Monique confirmed it herself.”

 

“This could be a lie, some kind of trick.” Dagonet indicated.

 

“With what objective?” Harry almost snapped.

 

“To destabilize us, which they obviously managed.” Dagonet gave Merlin and the screen on the floor a very significant look.

 

“Merlin, I swear I didn’t know.” Eggsy said, turning to the man.

 

“This is beyond the point, Eggsy.” It was Harry who snapped at him. “What the fuck were you thinking? Sleeping with one of them?”

 

“Hey, one of them is your soulmate!” Eggsy accused.

 

“And she wants nothing to do with me, the same way Beatrice wants nothing to do with Caradoc and…” He stopped himself before he could say her name. “She came after you, Eggsy, and you never even stopped to consider why?”

 

Eggsy pressed his lips together.

 

“Arthur, wait.” Roxy cut in. “This is not fair to him. He didn’t know what she was doing.”

 

“This is not an excuse for behaving like a boy.” Bors cut her.

 

“Okay, everybody stop, now!” Merlin commanded. “We’re not going to fight amongst ourselves. They might have planned this or not. I do not give a fuck. But we aren’t going to let this affect us. We still have a job to do and a mission to finish.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Merlin is correct. Once they get here Agatha has to be arrested with the others.”

 

“What about Maya?” Bors demanded to know.

  
“We’re not about to let her die out of pettiness.” Harry said firmly. “After that… Anything can happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah.
> 
> Surprised?
> 
> This is just the beginning of a veeeeeeeery big shit storm. Seriously, things are about to get worse. And worse. And worse.
> 
> Yep, it will be possible. lol
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this!
> 
> xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think things were bad before...
> 
> Well, let's just say that from here on it will be only down hill. Things will get worse and worse and worse.
> 
> Trust me, it's possible.
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta read, so I have no idea of how bad it is... Sorry!

They brought Maya to the Med Bay as soon as they landed. Agatha tried to follow behind, but Dagonet and Urien stopped her.

 

“What’s going on?” She demanded to know.

 

“In face of the new facts we have, you’re all under arrest.” Roxy was the one to inform her.

 

“Maya needs help! I just want to…”

 

“She’ll be looked after.” Roxy assured her. “But you’ll be taken somewhere where we can keep an eye on you.”

 

“Where’s Monique?” She demanded to know.

 

“There already.”

 

“Where’s Harry?” She asked.

 

“None of your business.” Dagonet hissed at her.

 

“What is going on?” Caradoc asked as he came closer.

 

“They’re arresting us.” Agatha snapped, even though it wasn’t his fault.

 

He turned to Dagonet. “Why?”

 

“Because they’re all liars.” The other man informed him.

 

“Where’s Beatrice?” Caradoc barked, this time at Roxy.

 

“You need to calm down.” Bors finally intervened. “Go talk to Arthur. Now!”

 

He turned to Agatha. “I’ll talk to him.” He assured her, then turned and left.

 

Agatha didn’t know why seeing Caradoc taking their side like this was so comforting, but it was all the same. He was only doing it for Beatrice, but he was the only one there doing it. Harry never fought for her, he never cared for her.

 

Beatrice was lucky. Agatha hoped she could see that.

 

“Lancelot.” Bors called. “Call Gareth and ask him to talk to Caradoc. They’re friends.” He turned to Agatha. “You’re coming with us.”

 

“I just want to know how she is!” Agatha protested.

 

“When we have news you’ll be the first to know.” Dagonet said, but the patronizing tone on his voice wasn’t comforting at all.

 

XxX

 

They almost lost Maya on the operating table. She’d lost a lot of blood and there was shrapnel inside her chest; she’d flatlined twice.

 

The doctors were still a bit worried, afraid she was too weak, so they were keeping a close look on her.

 

“Caradoc is demanding to see me. I’m pretty sure he’s about to hunt me down.” Harry sighed. “Gareth has been distracting him, but I’ll have to talk to him eventually.”

 

Merlin didn’t comment on that, his eyes still on the woman inside the room. He could only watch from the window as his soulmate lay there, possibly dying.

 

“What am I going to do?” Merlin asked, his forehead hitting the glass gently.

 

“You never wanted her.” Harry reminded him, but it was without malice. “This shouldn’t change now.”

 

“But now she is…”

 

“Here?” Harry completed for him. “Agatha is also here. It changes nothing.”

 

“It should.” Merlin spoke like the words were wrenched from his chest. “This should change everything. Why were we so stupid? Why did we give them up without a fight?”

 

“We chose to.” Harry said. “Nobody put a gun to our heads and made us choose. We all did it because we wanted to.”

 

“I thought I had no one.” Merlin sighed.

 

“It isn’t an excuse.” Harry informed him. “She won’t see it that way. She won’t forgive you.”

 

She wouldn’t and how could Merlin even ask for forgiveness? How could he begin to explain everything that went through his head since he got his mark?

 

“When was the last time you looked for her?” Harry asked.

 

“How do you…”

 

“We’ve all been there, Merlin.” Harry indicated. “We’ve all used the agencies resources to look for them at some point.”

 

Merlin cleared his throat. “When she was ten.”

 

Harry arched a brow. “You have a lot of control.”

 

Merlin scoffed. “No. It was exactly because I knew I had no control that I never looked again. And now she’s here.”

 

“Merlin.” Harry’s voice was firm. “This changes nothing.”

 

Merlin was quite for a long minute. “You’re right.” He said at last. “It changes nothing.”

 

But he knew –deep down –that it was a lie.

 

XxX

 

Caradoc was considering just punching Gareth and hunting Harry down himself when the man finally decided to show his face.

 

“Gareth, can you give us a minute?” Harry asked.

 

Gareth gave Caradoc a warning look and left.

 

The two agents were friends, because they were close in age and had trained at the same time. Gareth didn’t understand what Caradoc was feeling now, because he had his soulmate with him. He was fucking lucky, because Dagonet was there, close to him and it was allowed.

 

Gareth didn’t understand the anguish that Caradoc felt when he heard about the accident, the desperation of the years looking for Beatrice. Gareth didn’t understand how painful it was to have her so close and so far at the same time. He’d never faced any of this.

 

So if he had to punch his way out of this to get to her… Fuck, he would do it.

 

“Caradoc…”

 

“Where is Beatrice?” He demanded, cutting Harry.

 

“She wasn’t harmed.” Harry assured him. “They’re all locked downstairs and that’s it.”

 

“What are you going to do to them?” He wanted to know.

 

“We’re going to check all of their marks.” Harry replied honestly.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we don’t know what game they’re playing and it feels like it has to do with that.”

 

“Beatrice is my soulmate, I remember her.” Caradoc hurried to say. “Check my mark, but don’t touch her.” It was almost a threat.

 

“Caradoc…”

 

“I want to see her.”

 

“No.” Harry was firm. “You have to focus, Caradoc. She’s one of them, not ours.”

 

“She’s mine! She’s always been mine, just like I’ve always been hers.” Caradoc snapped. “I’ve been waiting to find her for many years and I won’t let the agency ruin it all!”

 

Harry went still. “Careful with your next words, Caradoc.”

 

“This is me being careful, Arthur.” His voice was a hiss. “You touch her, I’m going rogue. And God above helps me if you hurt her.”

 

Harry was shocked beyond speech. Caradoc had always been totally faithful to the agency and its principles.

 

These soulmarks were messing with all of them. Lord knew that Merlin wasn’t firm anymore, not now that he knew the truth and Harry himself didn’t like the fact that Agatha was locked up.

 

“Listen, Caradoc.” Harry took a deep breath. “You might not believe me, but I’m not happy about any of this either. It burns that Nikki is locked too, and that she despises me. I know exactly what you’re feeling right now. That’s exactly why I need you on my side. The others –Gareth, Bors, Dagonet –none of them will understand this.”

 

Caradoc looked doubtful, like he wasn’t sure if Harry was being honest or just trying to play him.

 

“Arthur…”

 

“I’m serious, Caradoc.” Harry said firmly. “You want to come along? Okay, you can come. But you need to get a grip. I need you to focus and just be on my fucking corner, because this is about to become a shit storm and I could use the help.”

 

After Harry’s explosion, Caradoc took a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a minute. “Okay.” He said when he opened them. “I’m on your side. Don’t make me regret it.”

 

Harry was regretting this whole mess already.

 

XxX

 

Monique knew, the moment the Kingsman came into the cell, that things were about to take a turn to worse.

 

Yes, she was sure it could still happen.

 

Harry was there with Caradoc, Urien, Lancelot, Bors, Gareth and Dagonet. More than enough men to take them down and then some. There was also another man, this one with a white coat.

 

“Agatha, Beatrice.” Harry said firmly. “We need your prints.”

 

The women exchanged confused looks. “Why?” Beatrice was the one to ask.

 

“To check your identities.” Harry explained simply.

 

“Why?” Agatha insisted.

 

“To be sure you’re who you say you are.” Harry said one more time.

 

“They want to be sure you’re their soulmates.” Monique explained. “They probably had their marks checked as real ones, so they just need to confirm your identities. Beatrice was a famous athlete, so they have her prints; and Agatha has a record from her whoring days.”

 

Agatha looked at Harry, aghast. “We’ve met before all of this!” She protested. “You know it’s me!”

 

“We don’t know if you weren’t an agent even back then.” Bors snapped at her.

 

“I wasn’t!” Agatha protested.

 

“Let’s just get this over with.” Beatrice barked. “Just get the fucking print.”

 

The doctor came forward, bringing a device with him and she pressed her thumb against it. A green light came up and the doctor nodded to Harry, before turning to Agatha.

 

Agatha hid her hand behind her back. “Harry…”

 

“Agatha, you have to.” His face was completely devoid of emotion.

 

She pressed her lips. “I’ll do it. But know that: this destroys everything. After this I don’t give a fuck about your excuses, about your reasons. After that, everything is over.”

 

Caradoc looked from one to the other, his eyes rounded. The other men were also looking at Harry.

 

Their leader was absolutely motionless, his face didn’t betray one single thought. It was like he hadn’t even heard what she’d said.

 

“For something to be over, it’d need to have started, first.” Harry spoke flatly.

 

Agatha’s arms went slack, as she looked at Harry in shock. The hurt in her eyes almost made Harry take it back, but he couldn’t, not in front of his men, not in front of Monique –whom he didn’t trust at all.

 

Agatha took a deep breath and a mask covered her face. If Harry hadn’t seen her eyes a minute ago, he’d never believed she cared at all for what he said.

 

She gave her hand to the doctor in silence and, as soon as the light turned green, she gave them her back.

 

“Now you.” They turned to Pippa.

 

“I’m not mated to any of you.” She informed dryly.

 

“Not the point.” Gareth took a step in her direction.

 

“The picture of your soulmark is on your prison record.” Lancelot informed her. “We just need to check your print.”

 

“Just do it, Pippa.” Monique ordered.

 

Pippa also gave the man her hand. Once again the green light came out.

 

Dagonet turned to Monique. “Now you… You’re a problem.”

 

Monique arched a brow, but didn’t reply.

 

“You’re obviously using a fake name.” He indicated. “So we need to see your mark.”

 

“No.” Monique’s voice was a blade.

 

“It wasn’t a request.” Bors also took a step in her direction.

 

“You can’t do that!” Beatrice protested. “It’s against human rights to force a person to show their mark!”

 

“Look where you are.” Dagonet snapped at her. “Human rights aren’t big here.”

 

“If you touch her, I’m gonna kill you with that pen in your pocket.” Pippa hissed at the agent.

 

“You don’t want to do that.” Monique warned Harry.

 

“I did a lot of things that I didn’t want to do.” Harry stated. “This is just another one.”

 

Bors’s hand closed around Monique’s arm and Pippa just snapped. The redhead grabbed Dagonet’s arm, got the pen out of his pocket and put against his throat.

 

All the Kingsman drew their guns.

 

“Pippa, stop!” Monique ordered. “Let him go.”

 

Pippa’s hand was firm, not even a quiver as she held the pen to the man’s jugular. She did have enough strength and technique to sink it and kill him.

 

“Pippa.” Monique’s voice was firmer. “Let him go.”

 

Pippa did it, slowly, but she did.

 

Monique opened her shirt and the doctor came closer. It was impossible to perfectly fake a soulmark. With good makeup it could be quite passable, but to the trained eyes, there was no mistake.

 

She could see the moment the doctor recognized her mark as a real one. He didn’t even bat an eyelash to the burnt scar on her chest, but his eyes became saucers when he realized the name there was real.

 

“Arthur!” He called urgently.

 

Harry pushed his way to the doctor’s side, his eyes also growing big once he read the name. He looked at Monique, but she looked as calm as ever.

 

“Is this real?” He barked a demand, harsher than he meant.

 

The man just nodded.

 

Bors was closer and also caught the name. “No way!”

 

“Someone get Galahad here.” Harry thundered. “NOW!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The punches just keep coming...
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> xoxo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody!
> 
> As usual I am very late, and as usual, I'm really sorry...
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos I've got. I hope you guys came prepared to suffer, because things are about to get even worse.
> 
> Yes, it's possible.
> 
> Yes, it's going to happen.
> 
> Once again, this is not beta-read, so I'm sorry if my mistakes are too terrible.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it, though ;)

 

Merlin sat on a chair by Maya’s bed. The monitors were beeping steadily, her chest was rising and falling, her eyes closed.

 

The doctors were watching her closely, since she’d lost a lot of blood and they were worried about infection. She was deathly pale and breathing through machines.

 

Merlin shouldn’t be here. As soon as he found out about her he should’ve run as far away as possible. He couldn’t. He’d fought the pull for so long –so many years –that the idea of leaving while she was like this was a physical pain.

 

Soulmarks were complicated and even modern science couldn’t explain them very well. There was no rhyme or reason for how people were matched and it was impossible to predict or manipulate it. Erasing it was nearly impossible and fighting it was futile.

 

Some people actually believed there was a god called Fate that controlled their whole lives. That there was someone up there somewhere mixing names for some reason, pushing people to go to places, turn corners, miss a bus; all so they could meet their soulmates. These cults were as common as the ones that believed that soulmarks were the devil’s work.

 

Merlin had heard all about the pull; his mother loved telling the story of how she met his father. She was an Art student who deeply despised rugby for being a rough sport, but –for whatever reason –was convinced to watch that one particular match. His father wasn’t from the town, his team was just there for a friendly game. He never smoked before a game, but decided to smoke before that one, because he was feeling nervous.

 

They met on the parking lot.

 

It was Fate, because that was how Fate worked. That was how Harry managed to come across a prostitute in his side of the town. Fate had a fucked up sense of humor and loved playing with them all.

 

Merlin could’ve done a million things differently in his life: he could’ve waited more to see if his mark would appear, he could’ve abandoned the Kingsman as soon as it did appear, he shouldn’t have looked for her.

 

However, he did all of these things, and the point wasn’t even if he was right or wrong, because the time was over, it was done. He couldn’t go back and wish that things were different, because they weren’t.

 

Maya was still way younger than he was –so much he didn’t even want to think about it-, she was still an agent on an untrustworthy agency and she’d slept with Eggsy and Caradoc. Merlin was pretty sure she’d done it on purpose.

 

She was defending herself against him, she was putting walls, making sure he’d never look at her as anything other than a Rose.

 

That was how he should see her, a mark shouldn’t change that. But it did.

 

The pull was so strong it was hard to breathe. Maybe it was because she was hurt, perhaps even dying, but Merlin couldn’t stomach the idea of leaving her alone there. He couldn’t get up and get out of the room, even though it would be for the best.

 

What did he think it was going to happen as soon as she woke up? Yes, she was waking up, there was no other option. But then what? They couldn’t hug and make up. She didn’t want him and he shouldn’t want her.

 

But he still did.

 

He wanted her so badly he could barely think straight. He’d wanted her before she was in his life, and he wanted her even from very far away. He waited for her to grow up, kept his distance because it was the right thing to do, but in the back of his mind he was just counting the days until he could see her.

 

He knew he couldn’t so he stopped waiting, even if he didn’t stop wanting. It felt like it was impossible, and here were Caradoc and Harry proving that, despite all the good reasons, ignoring a soulmate so close was infeasible.

 

He looked for her that one time, because he needed to see. It felt wrong –it was wrong –and it was what kept him away all this time. He struggled with the desire to see her again, to know about her.

 

He had no right to be in her life right now, and he’d never have gone looking for her.

 

She was here anyway and she still wasn’t his to keep.

 

But he still sat by her bed.

 

He was weak like that.

 

xXx

 

“Arthur?” Eggsy came in the cell, a frown on his face. “What happened?”

 

Nobody was looking at him. Harry actually looked ill, like he’d rather be anywhere but there.

 

“Galahad.” Harry’s voice was serious, firm. “I need to see your mark.”

 

“My mark?” Eggsy repeated confused. “Why?”

 

“Please.” The man asked.

 

The “please” confused Eggsy. He also didn’t want to show his mark in front of these women, because they couldn’t be trusted. He turned to Harry and opened his shirt, that way only the man could read the name.

 

“Monica Mary Fitzgerald was born on 21 March 1971.” Monique informed them from her place, she wasn’t even looking at anyone in particular. “You won’t find any information about her, because she was born in a cult and they don’t to paperwork. Gary Peter Unwin was born on 7 August 1992, and he became Galahad in 2014.”

 

Eggsy turned to her in shock. “How do you know about her name?”

 

“I’d never forget it, Gary.” She finally looked at him. “It hurt like hell when your name appeared on my chest. It hurt even more when they tried to burn it off.” She pulled her shirt and showed them all at once.

 

It was hard not to look at the burn mark first: it was an ugly scar. It was old, but still there. If she was born on a cult it made sense, because it really looked like someone had tried to burn the mark, but she’d moved at the last minute, and it burned the other part of her chest.

 

The name was very clear on her skin: Gary Galahad Unwin. The final part of Unwin was hidden under the burnt tissue, but still… Pretty obvious.

 

“No.” Eggsy shook his head immediately. “No! This is impossible! She can’t be…”

 

“It’s a real mark, Eggsy.” Harry put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You can’t be her!” He yelled at Monique.

 

“Trust me, darling.” She told him dryly. “I don’t want to be her.”

 

Eggsy took a step behind, like he’d been slapped.

 

“Hey!” Roxy protested, stepping closer to him.

 

“What?” Monique turned her freezing stare to Roxy. “There’s no need to lie or sugarcoat. I gave my soulmate up, just like your precious Arthur and Merlin did.”

 

“Why?” Eggsy demanded. “Why did you decide I wasn’t good enough for you?”

 

“Are you blind, kid?” Now even Monique seemed to lose her cool. She turned fully to him, and the agents put their hands on their guns. “Look what your name did to me! Do you think I wanted to be burned? Do you think that this was fun?”

 

“It wasn’t my fault!” Eggsy protested, as irrational as it was.

 

“It makes no difference!” She ranted. “If you didn’t exist I wouldn’t have this. If you didn’t exist I wouldn't have been held down by my father, while my mother prayed for my soul, my baby sister cried and a man put a hot poker to my skin.”

 

A shocked silence fell on the whole room. Eggsy couldn’t even look at her right now.

 

“So yes, you didn’t choose to be my soulmate, you didn’t put this on my skin, but you existing? It wasn’t a favor to me. It was a curse.” She was calmer again. “I didn’t want you back then and I sure as fuck don’t want you now.” She turned to Harry. “Are you happy now that you put him through this?”

 

“I’m gonna shoot her!” Roxy declared, pulling her gun out.

 

Pippa got to Roxy first, grabbing her arm and twisting it. “You touch her, I’ll kill you.”

 

“Everybody stop this now!” Harry ordered, but it fell on deaf ears.

 

Things were about to get ugly.

 

xXx

 

The Kingsman tailor shop was in a charming part of London. The place itself was small but tastefully decorated.

 

Lynda could barely wait to see it go up on flames.

 

“Madam. We’re about to close.” The younger man behind the counter said.

 

“No, you are not.” She informed him, pulling a gun and shooting him in the middle of his forehead.

 

She then turned to the other man there, this one older. Five of her own men had already entered on the store and closed the door behind themselves.

 

“Call your bosses.” She told the man gently. “Now.”

 

xXx

 

“Tell you girl to let go of Lancelot!” Harry ordered Monique.

 

“Tell your people to lower their weapons.” She threw back, way calmer than he was.

 

“You have to stop this.” Caradoc snapped at her. “The only ones that’ll be harmed by this are you.”

 

She arched a brow in his direction. “Does that mean you’re going to let them shoot at us?”

 

Caradoc looked around. Pippa still had a hold on Roxy and Gareth and Urien were pointing guns in her direction. Eggsy and Harry didn’t have their guns out, but Bors had one pointing at Agatha.

 

Dagonet had his aimed at Beatrice’s head.

 

Shit.

 

“Arthur, stop this!” Caradoc barked at the other man.

 

“This has gone too far. Pippa, let Lancelot go!” Harry ordered the redhead.

 

“Tell your dogs to stand down first.” She replied dryly.

 

“Just shoot one of them already.” Urien said, not helping at all.

 

Dagonet cocked his weapon. “With pleasure.”

 

That was when Caradoc pulled a gun on his teammate.

 

That actually made everybody else freeze.

 

“Caradoc!” Harry called, his voice shocked.

 

“Don’t pull a gun on my soulmate.” He hissed at Dagonet.

 

“You don’t want to do this.” Dagonet warned him.

 

“Caradoc, stop.” Gareth called. “Or I’ll shoot you.”

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” Agatha rolled her eyes. “Would you all stop this? I can’t even keep track of who’s gonna shoot whom.”

 

“Not helping, Agatha.” Beatrice hissed from her place.

 

“I don’t give a fuck.” The blonde informed. “They might as well kill us now. It makes no difference to me.”

 

“Stop being overdramatic, Agatha.” Monique chided, like they were all at the dinner table.

 

It was fucking ridiculous, all things considered.

 

Harry wasn’t sure of what to do. His own agents were pointing guns at each other, Monique didn’t seem inclined to help at all and he didn’t trust Pippa not to kill Roxy at the slightest provocation.

 

This was the time his phone decided to ring.

 

Everybody turned to look at him, like he was the crazy one now. He even considered ignoring it for a moment, but this number was only known to the people of the agency; if someone was calling it, it was likely urgent.

 

“Nobody moves.” He ordered, then pulled the phone out. “Arthur.” He said as he answered.

 

They all saw his face changing, becoming darker, closed off. Something was terribly wrong. “We’ll be there.” He spoke to whoever was on the other side.

 

He then turned to Monique. “The Syndicate took the store.” He informed her. “They’re demanding that I bring you and your agents or they’re going to blow the block.”

 

“They would.” Monique confirmed.

 

“So as you can see, I have no choice.”

 

Monique arched a brow, somewhat amused by it. “Better let them kill us, right?”

 

He just nodded.

 

“Let Beatrice here.” Monique asked. “And we’ll all go.”

 

“No!” Beatrice protested immediately. “Why do I have to stay?”

 

“Because we can escape later.” Monique explained simply. “You won’t be able to.”

 

Beatrice pressed her lips together and refused to reply to that, so Monique turned to Caradoc. “Take care of her.” She said seriously.

 

“I will.” He promised.

 

Pippa let go of Roxy and came to stand by Monique. “Plan?”

 

“Let them take us.” Monique confirmed. “Let’s see what they want.”

 

Agatha sighed. “Torture. Slow death. Pain and suffering.” She offered.

 

“Likely.” Monique confirmed.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “I’m going along. Lancelot, Urien and Bors are coming too.” He decided.

 

“I wanna go!” Eggsy protested.

 

“No.” Harry was firm. “Not when she’s involved.” He indicated Monique with his head.

 

“It makes no difference to me.” He insisted.

 

“You will stay.” Harry spoke firmly, leaving no room for arguments. “All of the others, we’re going now. Caradoc, I need a word.” The two men left to the side for a bit.

 

Monique patted Beatrice on the shoulder before leaving. She didn’t really think she’d see the woman again. They’d probably die inside the shop.

 

xXx

 

The trip to the shop was done in the most suffocating silence ever. There wasn’t one person there that was happy. Roxy was with Harry, Agatha and Monique on a wagon, while Bors and Urien had stayed behind with Pippa to get the next one.

 

Roxy remembered very well the night she saw Agatha for the first time; she’d thought that Harry’s soulmate was amazingly beautiful. Even after the mission and being thrown in a cell, she was still a beauty queen, with her perfect platinum hair and amazing blue eyes.

 

Yes, she was beautiful. But she was also irreparably broken.

 

The same could be said for Monique: she was damaged beyond repair. Not because of the scar she had on her chest, but because of her soul.

 

Pippa had said it: they were pretty and broken, possibly beyond repair.

 

Roxy had lost her soulmate and she didn’t think she was as destroyed as those women were.

 

“Do you know about Maya?” Agatha asked suddenly.

 

Roxy looked at Harry, deciding that it was best if he was the one to answer the question –or not.

 

“She had to go through surgery and they almost lost her. She’s alive now, but she’s in a bad shape.” He answered honestly. “She is young and strong, so she might be able to get out of it, but the doctors are keeping an eye on her.”

 

“Thanks.” Agatha murmured, looking at her lap.

 

Nice, they were back to silence.

 

Just lovely.

 

The wagon stopped and they stepped out of it. They stood there waiting until the others arrived, just a few minutes later.

 

Harry turned to Monique. “The Syndicate destroyed your office and killed your boss.”

 

Monique arched a brow, but just nodded at him.

 

“Is there anything they can offer you to get you on their side?” He asked.

 

“They killed Bridget. There’s nothing they can give me that will make me forget that.” She spoke, her voice serious and decided.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Harry pulled a small pistol from his jacket and gave it to her. “But we wait and see what they want.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Arthur…”

 

“It is okay, Bors.” Harry cut him. “I’ll take responsibility for this.”

 

Bors took a deep breath and offered a gun to Pippa. Urien remained stubbornly still, so Roxy gave one to Agatha.

 

“Let’s see what they want.”

 

The lift took them up to the store. Monique had hidden her gun on her pants and Harry had the barrel of his on her back.

 

Monique wasn’t sure if the was doing it for show or not.

 

When they got out of the dressing room all of them assessed the situation as fast as they could. There were two of the tailors of the shop kneeling on the ground, each with a thug pointing a gun to their heads. There was a body –another tailor –peeking from behind the counter. They had brought a total of seven men.

 

There was a man in a suit –probably around his 50’s –and a woman that…

 

“Lynda?” Monique called in shock.

 

Harry didn’t know that Monique was capable of expressing emotions. They all had been through a roller coaster of them and she never even blinked. The closest she came to express any kind of feeling was when Merlin said that Eggsy was sleeping with Maya. Other than that she always appeared to be perfectly composed.

 

Not now.

 

She was frozen in place, like she’d seen a ghost. That made Harry look at the woman.

 

She was so similar to Monique that it was scary. They had the exact same hair color –which was beyond strange, considering it obviously wasn’t their natural one -, the same shape and color of eyes, the exact same mouth…

 

“Hello, Monica.” Lynda gave Monique a warm smile, even if something in her eyes didn’t match it. “It’s been a long time.”

 

Monique cleared her throat, her normal mask falling perfectly in place. “It has. I go by Monique now.”

 

Lynda snickered. “I’m sure you do.” Lynda turned her eyes to Harry. “Arthur.”

 

“Miss…”

 

“Mrs. Graham.” She smiled pleasantly. “This is my soulmate, Robert.”

 

Harry nodded at the man. “It’s a pleasure.”

 

Robert ignored him and looked at the women. “There were more of them.” He commented.

 

“One of them died when we captured the hacker.” Harry informed him. “She was shot and bled out. The other we killed because she tried to steal secrets from the agency.”

 

“Fair enough.” Lynda came closer to Monique, then pulled a butterfly knife. “You’re still revoltingly pretty.”

 

“I was always the pretty one.” Monique shrugged.

 

“Ah sister dearest…” Lynda tapped Monique’s cheek with the tip of the knife. “We have so much catching up to do.”

 

Monique just snorted.

 

“Take that somewhere else.” Harry asked, though his voice was mostly bored. “We already have enough blood on the carpet, we don’t need more.”

 

“You’ll have to change it anyway.” Lynda offered, but she put the knife away.

 

“We gave them to you.” Arthur said. “Are we done?”

 

“Of course.” Lynda said easily. “I have no problems with you. You’re actually good for business.”

 

Harry arched a brow. “I beg your pardon?”

 

“You take care of the lesser criminals that are a bother and the smart ones come running to our side for protection.” Lynda informed Harry, her voice dripping conceit and smugness. “So you can keep doing a good work for us.”

 

Harry was very glad that Eggsy wasn’t there, because he knew the boy would want to shoot this woman and Harry wasn’t sure he’d stop him.

 

“So all of this was personal?” Urien asked. “All of this mess so you could get your sister?”

 

Roxy rolled her eyes. Trust Urien to want to analyze the villain of the week.

 

“There’s nothing more important than family, right, Monica?” Lynda asked her sister. “All that conversation about loyalty and family…”

 

“Is that why you are pissed, Lynda?” Monique arched a brow. “Because I left?”

 

“You know what I remember very clearly, Monica?” Lynda hissed at the other woman. “I remember being 12 and crying before the ceremony and you telling me that it was the right thing to do.”

 

Monique just shrugged.

  
“And I also remember how that was exactly the opposite of what you did!” Lynda snapped.

 

“Well, when it was my turn I realized I didn’t care for being burned.” She said simply, completely unrepentant.

 

It was the wrong thing to say. Lynda grabbed Monique by the hair and pulled her down, until she was kneeling on the ground.

 

Roxy noted that Agatha and Pippa were becoming restless, since they treated threats against Monique as very personal.

 

“I only survived that night because you were there for me.” Lynda hissed against Monique’s ear. “All your kindness and courage, how you said you’d trade places with me if you could…”

 

“Not my fault you were stupid enough to actually believe that part.” Monique offered.

 

Lynda balled her fist around Monique’s hair, making the other woman gasp. “Well, I’m not stupid anymore.”

 

Monique’s eyes went to Robert. “Considering that you shacked up with your soulmate, I’ll have to disagree.”

 

Lynda pulled Monique up again. “We’re going to have so much fun together. Catch up on a few family traditions…” Lynda’s eyes dropped to Monique’s chest on a significant way.

 

Monique didn’t answer, just remained stubbornly quiet.

 

“I’ll attack you.” Agatha murmured to Harry. “Pretend I got my gun from you. Get your guys and get out.”

 

“There are too many of them.” Harry tried to keep his voice low. “You’re not gonna make it.”

 

“I’m pretty sure we all prefer to die like this. Stay down.” She whispered, before pushing Harry and pulling his gun.

 

Agatha shot down two men, even before Pippa grabbed her own gun and shot another one.

 

There was a momentary scuffle, when Monique managed to break free from Lynda. She didn’t get very far, since Robert grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest, using her as a shield.

 

“Drop the weapons now.” He commanded the other women.

 

Agatha did it immediately –she had actually grabbed Arthur’s weapon, so she had another one hidden -, but Pippa didn’t.

 

“Get out of here.” Harry ordered his agents.

 

“Arthur?” Urien called confused.

 

“Go now.”

 

“No, sir.” Roxy shook her head. “If you’re staying, I’m staying.”

 

“If you don’t put your gun down, I’m going to blow her head up.” Robert informed Pippa.

 

“Sorry. I’m a psycho, I don’t give a fuck.” Pippa informed him.

 

“Shoot him, Pippa.” Monique ordered.

 

A shot ring and Agatha fell to the ground. “AGATHA!” Harry took a step in her direction.

 

“That was the warning shot.” Lynda informed them.

 

“Yeah, well…” Pippa drawled, “This one isn’t.”

 

Pippa shot Robert in the middle of his forehead. It was a clean shot, perfect in its simplicity. It was also fucking effective, since he dropped to the floor.

 

“ROBERT!” Lynda screamed.

 

“Shit!” Bors cursed, pulling his gun and shooting the others around the room with the help of Urien and Roxy.

 

Pippa pulled Monique behind herself, giving her cover as Harry went to pick Agatha up. Two other men came in the shop and started pulling Lynda out, but she was screaming and cursing Monique.

 

“Should I kill her?” Pippa asked.

 

Monique was about to say “yes”; it was on the tip of her tongue. It didn’t matter Lynda was her baby sister, it didn’t matter all the nights they held each other when their parents became too crazed on their rants. It didn’t matter she hadn’t actually lied to Lynda the day she was burned: she would have traded places with her baby sister.

 

This woman wasn’t her Lynda.

 

But… “I’ll do it myself another time.” She assured Pippa. “Let’s go.”

 

They turned to leave, following Harry that was carrying Agatha –even if they didn’t know why they were doing it.

 

“Monica!”

 

Monique started to turn, but it was perhaps a bit too late. She heard the shot, it sounded fucking loud even in the middle of the chaos. She expected to feel the pain of the bullet –another one, since she’d been shot so recently -, it just never came.

 

The scream, the body that fell wasn’t Monique’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... A lot of bad moments.
> 
> Merlin sitting by Maya, Eggsy finally meeting his soulmate (surprised?) and the shooting...
> 
> Someone is about to die. Who do you thinks it's going to be?
> 
> I hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I am soooooo sorry for the long long wait for this one. It was so hard to write! You'll se why.
> 
> But I appreciate the kudos and the lovely comment left by TechnoSkies. It is always nice to know people like what you write an comments feed our muses, so... Thank you! Your comment made me smile.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

Merlin had finally managed to leave the infirmary when Caradoc came to find him, Beatrice by his side.

 

“We have problems.” Caradoc announced. “Get ready to leave.”

 

“We’re leaving?” Merlin asked in shock. Of course, they had protocols for that, but it never happened before. And now there was Maya! She was in no condition to be moved.

 

“Likely.” Caradoc informed him. “I’ll tell you what’s going on. The short version.”

 

XxX

 

Pippa fell on top of Monique and shot a few rounds and, for a second, Monique thought that the redhead had protected her. That was until she saw Roxy on the ground.

 

“Lancelot!” Bors came to the girl. “Hold on tight, pretty girl.” He asked of her, as he picked her up and carried her.

 

Monique didn’t even see what happened to Lynda –if Pippa had killed her or not –because she was being dragged by someone –Urien, actually.

 

They went down a different corridor than where they came from. The two other men from the shop were leading the way.

 

“You have to evacuate the house NOW!” Harry was barking and it took Monique a minute to realize it wasn’t with them. Harry was ordering the others to leave the mansion. “We’ll meet you at the rendezvous.”

 

“Arthur! Lancelot is bleeding out!” Bors called from the end of the line.

 

“Fuck!” Harry cursed loudly. “We’re almost there.”

 

They had to go down some stairs, before they got to another lift. As soon as it started to go down, Harry and Bors lowered Agatha and Roxy to the ground.

 

“How was she hit?” Harry demanded of Bors.

 

“She jumped between that one and the crazy sister.” Bors nodded his head towards Monique.

 

“Why?” Harry asked Roxy.

 

“She’s Eggsy’s.” Roxy smiled weakly. “Losing a soulmate sucks.”

 

She’d jumped in front of a bullet –for Monique –because of Eggsy. Because wanting it or not they were soulmates and she knew how much it fucking hurt to lose one.

 

“Roxy. Eyes open, princess.” Harry asked.

 

“Agatha?” She asked.

 

“Just a scrape, darling.” The blonde called, voice showing her pain. “Just a cool scar on the leg now.”

 

Roxy didn’t have a scrape. She had a hole in her stomach and blood was gushing out.

 

“Good.” Roxy sighed.

 

“Roxy!” Harry shook her. “Don’t close your eyes!”

 

“Beau…” She said.

 

“Yes, Beau will be very said if his mistress doesn’t come back home.”

 

“Eggsy can have…”

 

“No! Roxy, listen to me.” Harry said firmly. “Don’t do this to me, sweetheart. Just keep your eyes…”

 

Her eyes were open, they just weren’t seeing anything anymore. Roxy wasn’t breathing. She wasn’t moving.

 

Roxy was gone.

 

XxX

 

“Why did we have to leave too?” Eggsy asked Merlin.

 

The older man sighed. “If they found the shop it was just a matter of time before they found the house. They have the manpower to do it.”

 

Eggsy arched a brow. “You think we can’t stop them?”

 

Merlin cleared his throat. “Arthur thinks it’s better this way and I trust him.” He answered at last.

 

They became silent after that, as the truck moved through the paths. It was quite a way until their safe house and they couldn’t contact the others. During situations like these, communication was cut to a need-to basis.

 

Merlin was the one driving the truck and Eggsy had been by his side, complaining the whole time. It was long way to Scotland and Merlin was already considering dumping the younger agent on the road.

 

They had to get the truck because of Maya and Beatrice, so they were travelling down the country roads of England on a cheese truck.

 

They had to get a doctor to come with them, because Maya was still in a critical situation. Beatrice refused to be separated from her, which meant that Caradoc was also there. And so was the bulldog, because God forbid they leave the fat thing behind.

 

The doctor almost had a conniption when he saw the dog coming in the truck cargo box along his patient.

 

Merlin was mostly too nervous to say no.

 

So there they were, travelling North to Scotland -and listening Eggsy’s terrible jokes and fake accent -with a dog, a woman that was -possibly- dying and a pair of soulmates that were in completely different pages regarding their feelings.

 

It was like the beginning of a bad movie.

 

Merlin dearly hoped the others were doing better.

 

“I’m sorry about…” Eggsy cleared his throat. “I’m sorry about Maya.”

 

Oh, lovely.

 

“I’ll just say ‘It’s fine’, and we won’t discuss this.” Merlin informed him.

 

“But, Merlin…”

 

“Eggsy, I’d rather not talk about whatever you’re thinking about.” He said seriously.

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t.” Eggsy insisted. “Because I feel like shit, especially now that you look like you’re feeling like shit.”

 

The boy was so earnest about it, that Merlin scoffed. Eggsy did feel bad, but the older man preferred not discussing the fact that he’d slept with Maya.

 

That was something he was trying not to think about.

 

He did have to give credit to Maya, though: she was a planner. She probably knew she wouldn’t be able to hide her soulmark forever, she knew that eventually it would come out. She planned ahead: she slept with Eggsy to upset Merlin and protect herself. It was quite brilliant, actually. It caused tension among them, made Eggsy feel bad, made Merlin feel stupid…

 

She was trouble, but she was smart.

 

The only thing she hadn’t planned for was getting shot, but that was hardly her fault.

 

Merlin sighed again. “Eggsy, she used you, like Agatha used Harry and like Monique used… Well, all of us, to be honest. This is what they do.”

 

“It was still stupid.” Eggsy mumbled.

 

Merlin snorted. “I’m not going to argue with that. It was.”

 

“She’s gonna be fine, Merlin.” Eggsy told him. “It’s just a bullet.”

 

“Thanks, Eggsy.”

 

Two hours gone, just another five or six ahead…

 

XxX

 

Harry’s mind was blank. He couldn’t think, could hardly breathe.

 

Roxy was gone. She’d died right in front of him and he couldn’t do anything as she’d lain there…

 

“Arthur!” Bors snapped at him. “We’ve got to keep moving.”

 

“Roxy…” Harry said weakly.

 

“We can’t do anything.” Urien spoke softly. “We ‘ve got to leave her.”

 

“We can’t!” Harry protested immediately. “She’s…”

 

“I’ll call someone, Harry, I promise you, but right now we need to leave!” Bors spoke firmly, barely resisting the urge to shake Harry by the shoulders.

 

He was much more controlled than this. He shouldn’t be freaking out because Roxy was dead. Yes, it was sad as fuck, but they had a mission to finish, they had to go.

 

Harry should know better than that.

 

“She’s Percival’s niece…” Harry murmured.

 

Well, fuck. Percival was -along Harry and Merlin -one of the oldest agents on Kingsman.

 

“He knew the risks when he nominated her.” Urien indicated, because they had no time to waste with this. “He accepted those risks the same way she did.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. He had to get himself under control. He had to…

 

“Harry.” Agatha had approached him, dragging her leg. “Your men need you.” She cradled his face between her hands. “They’re gonna need you now more than they ever needed before. I know this hurts, trust me, I do, but you need to shake it off.”

 

Harry knew -deep down -that he shouldn’t take strength from her words; what Agatha said to him shouldn’t matter for a million different reasons.

 

It did, anyway.

 

Her words roused him, like Bors’s and Urien’s hadn’t been capable of so far. When she said his men needed him, it felt more serious, more real.

 

This bond was terrible, it shouldn’t have this power, this control over him, but right now… Right now, Harry had to be thankful that it had, because he felt himself calming down and his mind clearing.

 

It was scary that Agatha had that kind of power over him. They barely knew each other, they had no connection whatsoever, they’d decided against it, and still he calmed because of her. He could only imagine how it would be if they really…

 

No. It was never going to happen.

 

“Let’s go.” Harry got up. “Bors, can you carry her?”

 

Bors gave Agatha a look. “Fireman style?” He offered dryly.

 

Agatha sighed. “Whatever is easier and faster.”

 

Bors picked Agatha up, like she weighted nothing and put her over his shoulder, then passed his arm between her legs.

 

“I’m glad I’m wearing pants.” She snorted.

 

“How is that leg?” Bors asked, ignoring that last comment.

 

“I’ll survive. Let’s go.”

 

They went down a flight of stairs and came across one of those small capsules they used for transportation.

 

“This will take us to a safe place with a chopper.” Harry informed the other, putting a password on the keypad close by. “Then we’re meeting the others.”

 

“Are they coming with us?” Urien wanted to know.

 

“Yes, they are.” Harry said firmly. His eyes went to Monique. “And you’re telling me everything about this story. No more games.”

 

Monique, who’d been quiet until then, finally looked at him. “It’s a long story.” She warned him.

 

“We’ll make time for it.”

 

XxX

 

When they finally got to the castle in Scotland -well, it was a small castle, but still a castle -Eggsy was more than ready to get out of that fucking truck.

 

He should’ve listened to Merlin and stopped talking about Maya when he’d had the chance. He felt so fucking guilty over it, though, that he couldn’t. He needed Merlin to know how sorry he was, how fucked up this situation was.

 

Merlin probably already knew this last one, but it never hurt to check.

 

The technician was correct: Maya was a smart one; she’d done it all on purpose. All of it.

 

He couldn’t imagine how it was like to despise so much the idea of soulmates to the point that she’d sleep with him, knowing that Merlin was so close. How could she do it?

 

But then again… The joke was on him now, right? Monique was his soulmate.

 

Jesus fucking Christ.

 

He didn’t want to think about it -ever -but he’d had nothing but time during the drive, so he had to think about it.

 

And think he did.

 

He couldn’t stop thinking about it, about her. Monica Fitzgerald had been a mystery to him, someone he wanted so much, even as he became scared of meeting her and losing her like his mother lost his father.

 

He had wanted her, he had wished to never see her. Maybe he even accepted the whole Kingsman business because it was the final barrier between them: as an agent he could never be with her.

 

Now she was here, so close. Now she had a face, a voice, he knew the color of her eyes and the color of her hair.

 

And nothing else.

 

Oh, he knew one thing: she didn’t want him. She never did. She’d tossed him to the side way before he decided it was best to keep his distance.

 

He wanted to feel betrayed -why wasn’t he good enough? -but then again, he did decide the same, right?

 

How could this hurt so fucking much? It wasn’t fair. Knowing she was out there was bad enough before. Since his mark never changed color, he knew very well she was still alive, but now? Knowing her face?

 

He would be better off getting shot at.

 

He’d thought she was pretty when he saw her the first time. He wasn’t blind or stupid. Sure, she was older, and he normally didn’t go for older women, but Monique was beyond beautiful. She was also quite aware of the fact, and she used it in her favor. And sure, fine, they all used whatever they had to survive, but now it felt strange!

 

When his father died, her mother told him that soulmates were a curse. Eggsy didn’t hold it against her: she was drunk, she had lost her husband and soulmate, she had a right to be bitter. So he sat and listened as she said it wasn’t worth it, that he should save his heart. He should forget Monica.

 

His mother forgot about this episode -she had been really drunk -but he didn’t. He took this words seriously, he remembered them.

 

Now they hurt even more.

 

As soon as he got out of the car, he saw Harry. “They’re here already!” He told Merlin.

 

“They came by chopper.” The older man informed him. “Go check them, please.”

 

Eggsy hurried to meet Harry just past the foyer of the castle, then stopped, when he saw the others. The only people missing were Agatha and Roxy, the other agents were there, and so were Pippa and Monique.

 

“Why are they still here?” Eggsy wanted to know.

 

“Eggsy…” Harry took a deep breath. “We need to talk.”

 

Harry’s tone of voice made Eggsy look immediately at him. “What happened?” The agent wanted to know.

 

“Roxy…” Harry cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry, Eggsy, but she didn’t make it.”

 

“What?”

 

“She was shot.” Harry informed him. “We tried to stop the bleeding, but we couldn’t. I am…”

 

“What happened?” Eggsy demanded. “Why was she shot? I thought you were just going to give them to the Syndicate.”

 

“We changed our plans, Eggsy.” Harry raised his hand in a placating gesture. “We there was a shooting…”

 

“No!” Eggsy shook his head. “Not Roxy, you can’t tell me she…”

 

“Eggsy, take a deep breath.” Harry asked him. “I know this is hard to listen…”

 

“No, Harry.” Eggsy cut the man. “It’s fucking impossible.”

 

He turned and left.

 

XxX

 

As soon as Eggsy crossed the first door he saw, Harry turned to Monique. “You have to go after him.” He told her firmly.

 

She arched a brow. “Are you out of your mind?”

 

“I’m not saying ‘go love him’. I’m saying give him some strength.” Harry’s voice was firm. “Just give him direction.”

 

“Like Agatha did for you.” She guessed.

 

“Exactly.” Harry didn’t even bother with lying this time. “Just keep him focused for now. We need him to get this done.”

 

“This can get messy.” She warned him.

  
“Only if you make it messy.” Harry cut her. “Just be there for him, don’t promise him love, or loyalty. Just give him support now.”

 

Monique took a deep breath. “I can do that.” She conceded, then left in the same direction as Eggsy had.

 

She didn’t have to go far to find him. Obviously, he was lost in the new place, so he hadn’t known for sure where to go. He was standing in front of a stairwell, looking between it and the hallway that went to the left.

 

“Gary.” She called softly.

 

His shoulders tensed immediately. “Don’t come closer.” He warned her.

 

“OK.” She stopped exactly where she was. “The rooms are upstairs. There isn’t much in the other direction.”

 

“Stop talking.” He asked, his hands going to his hair.

  
“I know you’re hurt.” Monique pressed, her voice still gentle. “And I know you’re furious at me. I know you think this is my fault…”

 

“It is!” Eggsy exploded, turning to her, his cheeks wet with tears. “ _It is_ your fault! Everything was fine until you came around. You brought all of this to our lives.” He made a vague gesture around, even while he came closer.

 

Monique stood her ground, even as he stomped in her direction. He was such a pretty young boy…. So full of life, so certain of his invincibility… To have the truth shoved on his face like this must truly hurt.

 

“You were right.” He almost yelled to her face, he was much closer now. “This is a curse. We do no favors to each other by existing. We’ve ruined each other’s lives.”

 

Monique considered telling him he was being a bit over dramatic, but what for? He was grieving. He loved that girl like a sister, she was more of his soul-mate than Monique or Monica could ever be.

 

He had the right to be pissed at the Universe, at Fate, at her.

 

“Perhaps we did.” She agreed, her voice low. They were now face to face, and on high-heels she was the same height as he was. “Perhaps we’re the worst thing that could happen to each other.”

 

He looked at her, clearly confused. Monique raised her hand and touched his chin. “I know I made a choice without you a long time ago. I won’t lie to you and say I regret it. Many things happened in my life between that moment and this one, many of which you’ll never understand. But I don’t want to see you like this.”

 

Eggsy was frozen as she cradled his face between her hands. “Whatever happens between us, or between the agencies, I don’t want you to suffer, Gary.”

 

He opened his mouth to argue, but she pressed on. “You don’t need to believe me. I wouldn’t.” She gave a humorless laugh. “But you need to keep it together. All of you do. We’re going after those fucking pricks, we’re going to burn their operation to the ground. We need you to get it done.”

 

Eggsy nodded slowly.

 

“Good.” She patted his face. “Go rest. I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER ALERT! I was so fucking pissed at how they killed Roxy on that movie (I'll ignore it forever) and I had planned on killing Roxy way before that, and it almost made me change my mind, but many things will happen exactly becauser of it, so... I had to keep it.
> 
> But it was difficult to write, because I really love Roxy. At first I was going to ship her with Pippa, but let'd be honest: Pippa is fucking insane, so...
> 
> Anyway. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Let me know your feelings.


End file.
